Unusual You
by Petitchaton
Summary: Draco aime Harry. Harry aime Draco. Mais, entre eux, il y la Vérité. Harry a un problème. Il souffre d'un trouble de la personnalité qui l'empêche d'être heureux.
1. Chapter 1

**Unusual you**

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages ainsi que les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de JKR. L'idée et la trame générale de cette fiction m'ont été inspirée par une autre histoire intitulée « AvPD» que j'ai découverte sur Kinkme_merlin. Hélas, je ne sais pas qui est l'auteur de cette fiction.

**AUTEUR :** Petitchaton

**PAIRING :** Draco/Harry

**GENRE :** Romance, angst

**RATING :** M

**RÉSUME :** Draco aime Harry. Harry aime Draco. Mais, entre eux, il y la Vérité. Harry a un problème. Il souffre d'un trouble de la personnalité qui l'empêche d'être bien dans sa peau et d'être heureux.

**NOTE EXPLICATIVE IMPORTANTE : **Dans cette histoire, Harry souffre d'un _**AvPD**_ ou _**Avoidant Personality Disorder**_ qui peut se traduire en français par _**Trouble de la Personnalité Evitante**_. Ce trouble du comportement est un mécanisme de défense chez des sujets qui cherchent à éviter l'échec en supprimant au maximum les prises de risque et les contacts sociaux. En langage courant, on parle souvent de timidité maladive ou de gentillesse excessive pour qualifier les personnes qui souffrent de cette maladie. Les personnes atteintes par cette pathologie ont tendance à fuir les émotions (aussi bien le plaisir que la douleur) et se fabriquent une vie imaginaire. Ce trouble est socialement caractérisé par une très grande solitude, un effacement, le célibat, une phobie sociale et une faible estime de soi. En quelque sorte, ces personnes sont socialement inadaptées.

_**Les caractéristiques principales de l'AvPD (selon le DSM-IV)**_ : Mode général d'inhibition sociale, sentiments de ne pas être à la hauteur et hypersensibilité au jugement négatif d'autrui qui apparaît au début de l'âge adulte et est présent dans des contextes divers, comme en témoignent au moins 4 des manifestations suivantes:

le sujet évite les activités sociales professionnelles qui impliquent des contacts importants avec autrui par crainte d'être critiqué, désapprouvé ou rejeté

réticence à s'impliquer avec autrui à moins d'être certain d'être aimé

est réservé dans les relations intimes par crainte d'être exposé à la honte et au ridicule

craint d'être critiqué ou rejeté dans les situations sociales

est inhibé dans les situations interpersonnelles nouvelles à cause d'un sentiment de ne pas être à la hauteur

se perçoit comme socialement incompétent, sans attrait ou inférieur aux autres

est particulièrement réticent à prendre des risques personnels ou à s'engager dans de nouvelles activités par crainte d'éprouver de l'embarras.

**AVERTISSEMENT :** Cette fic est un slash c'est-à-dire qu'il y a présence d'une relation homosexuelle masculine. Si cela vous choque, vous dégoûte,…il vous suffit de cliquer sur l'icône « _**précédente**_» pour partir. Ce texte n'a pas été corrigé par ma Béta !

**DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH**

Être assis seul à une table donne une mauvaise image de toi. Cette idée tourne en boucle dans ta tête depuis dix minutes. Tu te sens nauséeux, tes mains sont moites, ton dos est trempé de sueur. Tu jettes un regard sur le côté, un autre en arrière et tu te tasses davantage sur ta chaise comme si tu pouvais te fondre en elle et disparaître. Un couple discute sur ta gauche en rigolant bruyamment. Tu es convaincu qu'ils sont en train de parler de toi, de ta boisson colorée qui ne peut être que de l'alcool, de tes cheveux désordonnés qui te donnent l'air d'un vaurien.

Tu bouges discrètement le verre d'Hermione pour le mettre en évidence sur le rebord de la table, pour que les autres comprennent que tu n'es pas venu boire ici tout seul, pour leur montrer que tu es avec quelqu'un et que ce quelqu'un est simplement parti aux toilettes. Tu inspires profondément plusieurs fois en te répétant qu'Hermione va revenir, que cela ne sert à rien de t'enfuir, qu'il te faut juste être patient.

Tu frottes nerveusement tes mains contre la table et tu rougis en constant les traînées humides de tes paumes sur le bois. Tu cherches une serviette et, dans ta précipitation, tu renverses le cendrier qui tombe sur le sol avec un bruit sourd. Tu te figes sur ta chaise, les sens aux aguets, attendant l'explosion de rire générale qui te dira que tu es ridicule, stupide et moche. Tu ne bouges plus, tu oses à peine respirer et tu n'essaies pas de ramasser le cendrier de peur d'attirer encore plus l'attention sur toi. Tu préfères rester immobile et regarder fixement le mur.

Tu te sentirais tellement mieux dans cette situation de la vie quotidienne si seulement tu pouvais te justifier aux autres. Si tu pouvais aller leur parler pour leur expliquer la raison de ta présence dans ce bar et pourquoi tu es seul à ta table. Et tu le ferais si cela ne nécessitait pas d'entrer en contact avec eux. Si cela ne te donnait pas l'air d'un fou ou d'un asocial en quête désespérée de compagnie. Si cela ne nécessitait pas de les regarder dans les yeux et de leur parler alors que tu es incapable de prononcer un mot devant quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas.

Tu soupires doucement. Tu n'aimes pas parler aux gens. Tu n'aimes pas parler aux inconnus parce qu'ils te font peur, parce qu'ils te mettent mal à l'aise, parce qu'ils se moquent continuellement de toi, parce qu'ils semblent être normaux alors que toi…Toi, tu es bizarre. Tu es **différent** et tu vomis ce mot presque autant que ta différence. Tu te sens constamment épié, surveillé, analysé et cela te rend maladroit et empoté. Tu as toujours peur de dire une bêtise, de rire au mauvais moment, de sembler étrange et anormal. Hermione dit que tu t'en fais trop, que le regard des autres ne compte pas mais, selon toi, c'est facile de dire cela quand on est une superbe jeune femme aux formes rondes et à l'intelligence brillante. C'est facile d'être sûr de soi quand on est une Hermione mais pas quand on est un Harry avec des milliers de complexes, de peurs et de pensées folles dans la tête.

Tu croises les bras avant de les décroiser précipitamment parce que ce geste te donne l'air coincé. Et puis, tu crains de renverser un verre si tu bouges trop. Tu jettes un regard à la porte de sortie et tu envisages vaguement de fuir en abandonnant lâchement ta meilleure amie et son verre d'alcool derrière toi. Tu crois qu'elle comprendrait peut-être ton geste si tu prends la peine de lui expliquer pourquoi tu n'as pas pu rester dans ce bar avec elle. L'idée te semble bonne alors tu te lèves avant de te rasseoir précipitamment envoyant valser ta veste sur le sol dans ta précipitation.

Tu ne peux pas partir car les autres risquent de se demander pourquoi tu t'en vas. Ils vont sûrement croire que tu es un salaud qui abandonne sa petite-amie ou un voleur qui essaie de ne pas se faire prendre la main dans le sac. Si tu pars maintenant, tu attireras forcément l'attention de tout le monde alors il vaut mieux que tu attendes sagement le retour de ta meilleure amie. Hermione saura quoi faire et quoi dire pour te rassurer et calmer les battements effrénés de ton cœur. La jeune fille brune sait toujours ce qu'il faut faire et ce qu'il faut dire aux gens et tu l'admires énormément pour cela. Tu tournes la tête cherchant distraitement une affiche à regarder et c'est à ce moment-là que tu **le** remarques pour la première fois.

Il est assis trois tables plus loin sur ta gauche et il est encadré par trois filles et quatre garçons. Ils sont beaux et sûrs d'eux, ils parlent avec animation en agitant leurs mains et en rigolant bruyamment. Ils ne semblent pas accorder la moindre importance aux autres et à ce qu'ils peuvent penser. Tu voudrais leur ressembler mais tu sais que c'est impossible. Tu ne pourras jamais être comme cela et ce n'est pas faute de ne pas avoir essayé pourtant. Présentement, ce qui t'inquiète le plus, c'est qu'il est en train de te regarder depuis quelques minutes. Et tu te dis qu'il doit s'interroger sur la raison de ta présence ici. Il doit se demander pourquoi tu es seul avec deux verres. Il doit avoir deviné dès le premier coup d'œil que tu n'as pas ta place dans ce bar où les gens boivent en s'amusant.

Tu te sens ridicule et mal à l'aise sous son regard insistant et immobile. Tu passes une main dans tes cheveux les décoiffant encore un peu plus, tu frottes ta bouche avec la serviette pour dissimuler tes lèvres tremblantes, tu t'agites maladroitement sur ta chaise. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il regarde mais tu te doutes que quelque chose doit clocher chez toi. Tu dois avoir quelque chose collé sur le visage ou une tâche sur l'un de tes vêtements. Tu poses les yeux sur la porte des toilettes et tu pries le ciel pour qu'Hermione surgisse devant toi pour te sortir de cette galère.

La porte reste désespérément close.

Tu fronces les sourcils, tu te demandes où est la jeune fille brune et pourquoi elle met autant de temps à te rejoindre. Intérieurement, tu espères que l'inconnu a compris le message que tu essaies de faire passer discrètement à tous ceux qui croisent ton regard. Tu n'es pas seul malgré les apparences et tu n'es pas un alcoolique qui a commandé deux verres pour lui. Tu lui jettes un coup d'œil en coin pour vérifier qu'il ne te surveille plus avant de jurer tout bas dans ta barbe inexistante.

Il vient de se lever en te pointant du doigt et tu te sens mourir de honte lorsque ses amis se tournent vers toi pour te regarder fixement à leur tour la bouche grande ouverte sur des sourires que tu sais moqueurs et cruels. Il leur adresse un signe de la main et il se dirige ensuite vers ta table d'un pas sûr et tranquille. Tu baisses la tête précipitamment cherchant un moyen d'éviter la confrontation. Tu sais qu'il vient te parler pour rire de toi, de tes vêtements et de ta coiffure ridicule. Tu implores silencieusement le ciel pour qu'il renonce à t'infliger cette humiliation que tu connais un peu trop bien mais aucune divinité ne semble avoir envie de te venir en aide ce soir.

Tu cherches un moyen de le décourager et de le forcer à retourner vers ses amis. Tu n'as vraiment pas envie de te faire insulter et tu n'as pas envie non plus de parler avec cet inconnu. Peut-être que si tu bois, il ne te parlera pas ? Peut-être que si tu te lèves pour aller aux toilettes, il ne te suivra pas ? Peut-être que si tu sors ton téléphone portable, il n'osera pas te déranger ? Peut-être que si…Mais il est déjà trop tard. Il se trouve debout devant toi, le sourire aux lèvres, le regard brillant.

« - Salut. »

Tu le regardes, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux écarquillés. Il est **magnifique**. Il a des cheveux blonds, des sourcils délicats, un nez droit et aquilin, un menton un peu trop pointu. Ses traits sont fins et masculins en même temps, son sourire est parfait avec des dents blanches parfaites et alignées les unes à côtés des autres. Même son corps est absolument parfait : des épaules légèrement carrées, un torse finement sculpté, des jambes minces et sportives, de grandes mains avec des longs doigts fins de pianiste. Il est tout ce que tu n'es pas. Et c'est tout simplement impossible qu'il soit en train de te parler. Il doit forcément y avoir quelqu'un derrière toi qu'il connait et qu'il est venu saluer par politesse. Et toi, stupidement, tu as cru qu'il quittait ses amis pour venir jusqu'à ta table.

Tu es content de ne pas avoir répondu à sa salutation. Au moins, tu auras évité de passer pour un idiot face à lui. Tu tournes discrètement la tête sur le côté curieux de voir à qui il s'adresse. Et une sueur froide cascade le long de ton dos lorsque tu constates qu'il n'y a personne. Ta gorge se serre, ta bouche devient sèche, ton cœur accélère brutalement. Tu cherches quelque chose d'intelligent à dire, quelque chose de brillant et d'intéressant mais ton esprit est complètement vide et tu es incapable de réagir. De toute façon, il est trop tard pour répondre à sa salutation car tu as laissé le silence planer entre vous trop longtemps. Quoique tu fasses, tu vas passer pour un idiot. Il hausse un sourcil et tu voudrais que la terre s'ouvre pour t'avaler tout entier.

« - Sa…salut. »

Ta voix est bizarre, les lettres s'enchaînent maladroitement dans ta bouche à cause de ta gorge nouée et de ta langue pâteuse. Il hausse les sourcils avec une expression partagée entre le rire et la consternation. Tu sens tes joues brûler de honte et d'humiliation. Tu devines sans mal ce qu'il est en train de penser face au spectacle déplorable que tu lui offres malgré toi et, une fois de plus, tu te dis que tu détestes ta vie.

Tu détestes ta timidité maladive, ton inaptitude à être comme tout le monde, ta peur irrationnelle d'être ridicule, ton angoisse existentielle quant au fait que tu te sens toujours déplacé et à part des autres. Tu détestes aussi le fait que tu saches que tu as un **problème** même si tu passes la moitié du temps à nier son existence comme si cela suffisait pour le faire disparaître. Tu n'es pas comme tout le monde. Tu ne l'as jamais été et tu vomis les moments où cette réalité te rattrape et te frappe dans le ventre comme maintenant avec cet inconnu au sourire blanc et parfait. Tu essaies d'éclaircir ta gorge avant de reprendre la parole.

« - Salut. »

« - Ca va ? Tu semblais un peu seul alors je suis venu te tenir compagnie. »

Tes yeux dérivent jusqu'à lui avant de se poser sur ton verre. Ton ventre se noue désagréablement. Tu penses à l'image que tu es en train de donner. Un pauvre type sans amis assis dans un bar où il n'a visiblement pas sa place. Tu soupires en mordillant ta lèvre inférieure. Tu te sens pathétique et ridicule pour avoir accepté l'invitation d'Hermione et pour avoir cru que les choses seraient différentes pour une fois. Tu jettes un regard circulaire et les autres deviennent soudain tes ennemis.

Le gars qui rigole sur ta droite avec la jolie femme rousse doit avoir remarqué tes chaussures usées. Le serveur qui essuie les verres derrière le bar est sûrement en train de regarder ton t-shirt blanc trop large. L'inconnu blond est certainement en train de fixer tes yeux verts trop grands pour ton visage qui te donne l'air d'un crapaud constamment surpris ou d'un attardé mental. Et, malgré tout cela, tu t'obliges à lui répondre et à faire comme si tu n'avais pas deviné son envie de se moquer de toi et de tes défauts apparents.

« - Non ! Enfin, je veux dire… Non, je vais bien. Mon amie est aux toilettes. Elle va revenir. »

Tu souris mécaniquement en priant le ciel pour qu'il parte sans rien ajouter, sans te jeter **ce** regard en coin que tu connais bien et qui veut dire que tu es démasqué. Tu as toujours cette impression bizarre qui te ronge l'esprit lorsque tu es en public. Tu as l'impression de jouer un mauvais rôle, d'être un acteur sans talent qui a oublié ses répliques. Tu as l'impression de ne pas être à ta place, de ne pas trouver les bons mots, de ne pas être intéressant et d'être ennuyeux.

Cette pensée te provoque une bouffée d'angoisse et tu as envie de disparaître pour ne pas être obligé de vivre ce moment. Tu jettes un coup d'œil à son groupe d'amis. Ils sont en train de rire. Ils se moquent de toi. Tu as envie de pleurer. Et tu as envie aussi qu'Hermione te sauve de ce cauchemar en apparaissant et en lui disant de partir mais la porte des toilettes reste définitivement close et la panique commence à gagner chacun de tes muscles.

Tu pianotes sur la table avant de brutalement arrêter parce que tu sais combien le bruit est énervant et agaçant. Tu te mordilles les lèvres, tu chipotes à tes cheveux, tu essaies de cacher au mieux ton malaise et ta nervosité. Tu as envie de te lever et de courir en direction de la sortie mais tu n'oses pas bouger de ta chaise même si l'idée est vraiment tentante. Tu fuirais si cela ne donnait pas l'impression aux autres que tu es complètement fou, si cela ne leur confirmait pas que tu es **anormal**.

« - Quel est ton nom ? »

« - Harry. »

Au moins, tu connais la réponse à cette question. Il te sourit et tu sens l'angoisse monter d'un cran supplémentaire en toi. Ton prénom doit lui sembler ridicule ou banal. Les autres se moquent souvent de toi à cause de cela. Ils sourient toujours un peu quand tu te présentes maladroitement en bafouillant et il doit bien y avoir une raison à cela. Heureusement que tu ne lui as pas dit ton nom de famille car il aurait forcément fait un jeu de mot ou quelque chose dans le même genre. Tu n'aurais rien compris et tu aurais encore plus eu l'air d'un parfait idiot.

« - Harry ? C'est plutôt mignon. Ca te va bien. »

Tu fronces les sourcils face à son commentaire qui pourrait être un compliment si les mots ne t'étaient pas destinés. C'est étrange d'ailleurs car tu ne vois pas comment un prénom peut être mignon. Il essaie certainement d'être poli. Il semble être quelqu'un de distingué si ses vêtements sont une indication de ses goûts et de son niveau de vie. Par contre, tu sais exactement pourquoi « Harry » te va si bien. Ce prénom est aussi banal et moche que toi. Tes parents étaient particulièrement inspirés le jour où ils l'ont choisi et tu ne les remercies vraiment pas pour cela.

Il te décoche un nouveau sourire et tu te sens de plus en plus mal à l'aise parce que tu ne comprends pas le jeu auquel vous êtes en train de jouer. Il ne s'est pas retourné une seule fois vers ses amis depuis le début de votre conversation et tu commences à douter du fait qu'il soit venu te parler pour s'amuser à tes dépends. Le problème est que tu ne sais pas pourquoi il perd son temps avec toi si ce n'est pas pour te tourner en ridicule. En plus, Hermione n'est toujours pas revenue et il va finir par croire que tu lui as menti quand tu as affirmé être accompagné par quelqu'un.

« - Je m'appelle Draco. Tu peux rire si tu en as envie. Je sais que mon prénom est assez bizarre. »

Tu le regardes sans comprendre, l'esprit aussi vide qu'un bocal à poissons rouges. Franchement, tu te demandes qui oserait rire de lui alors qu'il est absolument parfait. Et, même si son prénom est peu ordinaire, il le porte bien. Il y a quelque chose de noble et de riche chez lui et « Draco » sonne distingué sur ta langue. Il y a de l'arrogance et de la fierté sur son visage car il sait, évidemment, qu'il est magnifique et que personne n'oserait le critiquer lui et son prénom inhabituel. Il a simplement dit cela pour paraître sympathique ou pour te pousser à agir comme un idiot.

« - Ca te dérange si je me joins à toi ? »

Tu ouvres la bouche pour répliquer que tu es occupé et que tu n'as pas envie de compagnie mais, avant que tu n'aies eu le temps de réagir ou de formuler une réponse cohérente, il tire une chaise vers lui et s'installe dessus. Il croise les bras sur la table. Il semble être à l'aise en ta présence comme si tu étais l'un de ses amis, comme si tu n'étais pas un étranger, comme si tu étais quelqu'un avec qui il pourrait avoir **envie** de passer du temps. Au fond de toi, tu jalouses cette assurance et cette aisance que tu n'auras jamais avec personne. Cette facilité que tu n'as même pas avec Hermione alors qu'elle est ton amie depuis des années.

« - Euh…En fait…Et bien, j'allais partir. Quand mon amie sera revenue. Je vais partir. »

« - Oh, vraiment ? Tu te lèves tôt demain ? »

« - Euh…Je…En quelque sorte, oui. »

« - Tu ne peux pas rester une demi-heure en plus ? »

Son visage se ferme face à ton refus. Il semble être désappointé par votre conversation et ses sourcils se froncent légèrement avant que son visage ne redevienne complètement lisse et amical. Lentement, sa main se tend jusqu'à venir frôler la tienne qui repose à plat contre le bois collant et humide de la table. Ta réaction est instantanée. Tu recules brusquement sur ta chaise comme s'il venait de t'agresser et tu tentes de ne pas remarquer le nouveau froncement de ses sourcils.

Ton cœur bat la chamade dans ta poitrine et tu portes machinalement une main à ta gorge. Tu as envie de vomir et des tâches noires dansent devant tes yeux. Tu es en colère même si tu ne le montres pas. Tu as toujours détesté l'hypocrisie. Tu es peut-être un idiot mais tu es quand même assez intelligent pour remarquer quand quelqu'un est en train de jouer avec toi. Et ce Draco si beau et si parfait est tout à fait le genre de garçon à jouer avec les sentiments des autres.

« - Non, je ne peux pas. Désolé. »

La réponse est ferme, la voix est dure, le ton est sec et tranchant. Il te regarde sans comprendre ta réaction et tu t'efforces à retrouver ton calme après cet éclat soudain. Tu n'aimes pas te donner en spectacle mais tu as tendance à être colérique et à ne pas te maitriser lorsque la colère prend possession de ton esprit. Et c'est sans aucun doute le seul moment où le regard des autres ne t'inquiète pas parce que tu es trop aveuglé par la rage pour te soucier de ton image et du quand dira-t-on.

Malgré toi et ta colère, tu t'autorises à imaginer pendant une seconde qu'il ne cherche peut-être pas à se moquer de toi. Peut-être qu'il tente simplement de faire connaissance. Tu t'autorises à rêver qu'il a envie de te parler, qu'il n'a pas pitié de ta solitude, qu'il n'est pas assis à ta table parce qu'il se sent désolé pour toi d'être aussi nul et inintéressant. Tu pousses même le fantasme jusqu'à penser qu'il pourrait être là parce qu'il t'aime bien, parce que tu l'attires.

Mais, ensuite, tu t'empresses de revenir sur la terre ferme et tu rejettes ces pensées trop belles pour être vraies. Tu sais à quoi tu ressembles et tu sais que tu n'es pas le genre d'hommes à attirer le regard. Tu es trop chétif, trop petit, trop osseux. Tes vêtements sont trop usés, trop larges, trop démodés. Tu ne peux pas te permettre d'espérer que quelqu'un comme Draco puisse s'intéresser à toi si tu tiens à conserver ton cœur en un seul morceau.

« - Tu es sûr ? Je pourrais te payer un verre.»

« - Je…Oui. Je…Je dois vraiment partir. »

Tu regardes de nouveau la porte des toilettes pour ne pas croiser le regard contrarié du jeune homme blond qui est assis en face de toi. Tu supplies silencieusement Hermione d'apparaître à tes côtés car la situation est en train de t'échapper et cela te terrifie au plus haut point. Tu commences à réellement paniquer et tu sais que tu ne pourras pas supporter cette situation encore longtemps sans craquer et sans t'enfuir du bar. Bordel, où est-elle passée ?

Tu as **besoin** d'elle.

Hermione est rassurante. Hermione est sécurisante. Hermione sait comment apaiser les battements effrénés de ton cœur. Hermione peut discuter avec un inconnu blond au sourire parfait sans paraître idiote ou ridicule. Hermione pourra lui tenir compagnie lorsque tu t'échapperas discrètement de cet endroit où tu n'aurais jamais du mettre les pieds de toute façon. Hermione rigolera avec lui pendant que tu rentreras chez toi où tu pourras être seul. Seul avec l'unique personne qui ne t'effraye pas sur cette terre : toi-même.

« - Ca ne va pas ? Tu es tout pâle. »

« - Je… »

Les mots te manquent, le souffle te manque, le courage te manque. Tu te sens nul, tellement nul que tu te fais pitié. Tu fixes de nouveau la porte des toilettes et Draco finit par se retourner sur sa chaise pour regarder ce qui te captive à ce point. Après une seconde, il te fait de nouveau face avec un sourcil haussé en guise de question devant ta fascination pour cette porte qui n'a rien d'attrayant ou de passionnant. Finalement, à ton grand soulagement, la poignée tourne et Hermione apparaît sur le seuil. La douce, la belle, la magnifique Hermione qui va te sortir de ce pétrin en moins de deux secondes. Elle plisse le nez de contrariété en avançant vers votre table et tu sens que la tension diminue partout dans ton corps.

« - Salut ! »

L'inconnu blond lui fait un signe discret de la main auquel elle répond naturellement sans réfléchir pendant cinq minutes comme toi, tu l'aurais fait. Elle semble être à l'aise avec la situation et tu sais qu'elle n'est pas en train de bluffer. Elle est réellement détendue et calme malgré la présence inattendue d'un homme à votre table. Elle te sourit gentiment, elle tapote doucement ton épaule pour te rassurer et tu te demandes ce que tu ferais sans elle. Dès qu'elle te sent en confiance, elle se tourne vers Draco avec un air interrogatif sur le visage. Elle ne semble pas être importunée mais simplement curieuse et tu donnerais tout ce que tu as pour être comme elle.

« - Tu es l'amie d'Harry, je suppose ? »

« - Je m'appelle Hermione. »

« - Je suis Draco. Nous étions en train de parler de toi justement. »

« - Vraiment ? »

« - Oui. Harry m'expliquait qu'il était venu boire un verre avec toi. »

Hermione se tourne immédiatement dans ta direction en oubliant complètement Draco. Un sourire radieux joue sur le coin de sa bouche et tu te tasses sur ta chaise en réponse. Tu sais ce qu'elle est en train de penser. Elle croit que tu as réussi à parler avec un inconnu et que cela est grandiose et magnifique. La vérité, c'est que tu as beaucoup bafouillé et beaucoup regardé la table. Et, soudain, cette situation imprévue et saugrenue devient intolérable. Tu as besoin de sortir prendre l'air et de retrouver la pénombre rassurante de ton appartement.

Tu t'empresses d'empoigner ton verre pour te noyer dedans. Tu t'obliges à avaler en deux grandes gorgées le reste de ton cocktail afin de gagner du temps avant d'être obligé de dire quelque chose. Ta gorge se serre brusquement, tu avales difficilement en toussotant. L'alcool brûle ton palais puis ton estomac. Tu dois avoir l'air complètement et désespérément ridicule mais tu t'en moques. Tu veux simplement partir le plus vite possible de cet endroit. Cette pensée redouble ton envie de quitter le bar pour rentrer chez toi où personne ne peut t'atteindre et te faire du mal.

« - Je dois partir. Désolé, Hermione. »

« - Non, reste ! Il est à peine dix heures, Harry ! Et tu m'as promis que… »

« - Désolé. »

Tu n'oses pas la regarder dans les yeux car tu ne veux pas lire sur son visage la déception. Tu sais pertinemment que tu lui avais promis de faire un effort mais Draco a tout gâché. Involontairement, il t'a rappelé pourquoi tu ne sors jamais de chez toi sauf quand c'est absolument nécessaire. Il t'a rappelé que ta place n'est pas ici, dans ce bar rempli de jeunes gens souriants mais dans un endroit sombre et vide où ton cœur ne bat pas la chamade et où le stress de risque pas de te rendre fou.

Tu tâtonnes à la recherche de ta veste. Elle ne se trouve pas sur le dos de ta chaise. Tu clignes des yeux sans savoir comment réagir. Et il te faut cinq minutes avant de te rappeler qu'elle a fini sa course sur le sol lorsque tu t'es levé précipitamment avec l'intention de fuir sans attendre le retour d'Hermione. Tu essaies d'avoir l'air naturel tandis que tu te penches pour la ramasser sous les regards consternés de ton amie et de Draco.

Tu rougis violement lorsque tu te rappelles à quel point ta veste est laide et usée jusqu'à la corde. Et tu te demandes comment tu vas oser l'enfiler devant tout le monde sans mourir de honte. Tu l'attrapes par l'une des manches et tu tentes de la tirer vers toi mais le pied gauche de la chaise d'Hermione s'est posé dessus et tu es obligé de t'agenouiller complètement sur le sol pour arriver à la récupérer sans envoyer valser la jeune fille brune par terre.

Tu te relèves en sueur et paniqué. Draco te fixe sans rien dire, un sourire incrédule dansant sur ses lèvres fines. Tu te sens pris au piège par ce regard gris. Tu cherches désespérément un moyen de t'enfuir sans te ridiculiser davantage. Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'Hermione vient à ton aide en se tournant vers Draco pour le noyer sous un flot continu de paroles et de questions. Ton cœur se serre douloureusement dans ta poitrine et tu te dis que tu ne mérites pas une telle amie qui te comprend si bien et qui te sauve à chaque fois.

Et c'est sans doute cette attitude qui est la raison principale pour laquelle tu es devenu ami avec Hermione au départ. Elle s'arrange toujours pour te sauver des situations embarrassantes, elle ne te regarde pas comme un animal de foire, elle essaie toujours de comprendre ce que tu ressens même si elle n'a jamais expérimenté de tels sentiments. Tu enfiles ta veste à toute vitesse en la remerciant du bout des yeux, elle t'adresse un signe de tête en guise de réponse.

« - Bonne nuit. »

« - Bonne nuit, Harry. On se téléphone demain, d'accord ? »

« - Ok. »

« - A la prochaine, Harry. J'espère qu'on se reverra. »

« - Je…Oui. Peut-être. »

Draco te sourit gentiment, ton cœur rate un battement. Tu ressens de nouveau l'envie folle de t'enfuir car le regard gris reste posé sur toi et il te met mal à l'aise. Dans ta précipitation, tu te prends le pied dans la table. Tu titubes sur un mètre environ avant d'arriver à retrouver ton équilibre en t'accrochant au pilier qui se trouve au centre de la pièce. Tu te figes sur place une seconde avant d'abandonner toute idée rationnelle.

Tu te mets à courir vers la sortie en oubliant d'avoir l'air normal et détendu. Tu pousses fermement la porte qui refuse de s'ouvrir avant de remarquer le petit écriteau qui indique qu'il faut tirer. Tu sens les larmes couler le long de tes joues car tu es sûr que les autres ont remarqué ta panique et ta maladresse. Comment as-tu pu oublier cela ? Comment as-tu pu croire que cette soirée serait différente? Comment pourras-tu revenir dans cet endroit ? La porte finit par céder sous ton insistance et tu disparais le plus vite possible dans la nuit.

**DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH**

Dix minutes plus tard, tu ouvres précipitamment la porte de ton appartement. Tu es à bout de souffle, ton dos est trempé de sueur. Tu t'enfermes à double tour à l'intérieur, tu tires le verrou de sécurité, tu déposes ton jeu de clé dans le plat de d'entrée. Et, seulement à ce moment précis, tu t'autorises à laisser retomber la pression. Tu glisses lentement le long du mur fissuré du corridor de ton appartement miteux jusqu'à pouvoir te rouler en boule sur la moquette grise et pelucheuse.

Ainsi replié sur toi-même, tu sens le soulagement couler en toi par vagues entières et tu te haïs pour ressentir ce sentiment de calme et de tranquillité maintenant que tu es seul entre tes quatre murs. Tu te vomis pour être aussi pathétiquement ridicule, pour être incapable d'agir comme n'importe qui d'autre, pour avoir pris tes jambes à ton cou et avoir abandonné lâchement la douce et la gentille Hermione derrière toi. La seule amie que tu n'aies jamais eue au cours de toute ta vie.

La réalité, c'est que tu ne dois pas te lever tôt demain. En fait, demain, c'est ton jour de repos. C'est pour cela que tu avais accepté de sortir avec Hermione ce soir sans te sentir coupable ou angoissé à l'idée de ne pas entendre sonner ton réveil matin. A présent, ton seul jour de congé va être complètement ruiné à cause de cette foutue soirée car tu sais déjà que tu vas t'obliger à la revivre encore et encore jusqu'à en être physiquement malade, jusqu'à avoir la tête plongée dans la cuvette des WC.

Tu te relèves lentement pour te glisser dans ta chambre à coucher où tu t'allonges en soupirant. Tu presses les paumes de tes mains sur tes paupières lourdes et douloureuses. Et tu pries pour que les autres t'oublient, pour que Draco et son sourire parfait ne réapparaisse plus jamais dans ta vie, pour qu'Hermione te pardonne d'être un mauvais ami pour elle. Tu te glisses sous les couvertures, tu éteins la lumière, tu fermes très fort les yeux.

Tu es en sécurité maintenant.

**DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH**

Tu as besoin d'aller faire les courses. Tu ouvres la porte du frigo et tu regardes longuement les étages vides. Tu n'as plus de lait, plus de pain, plus de fromage, plus de pâtes, plus de fruits, plus de légumes, plus de confiture et plus de chocolat. Tes armoires sont désespérément vides. Ton ventre crie famine en gargouillant. Tu te sens légèrement faible et des tâches de couleur dansent continuellement devant tes yeux. Pourtant, tu n'arrives pas à te résoudre à sortir dehors où il y a les autres. Les autres et leur regard, les autres et leur jugement, les autres et leur moquerie.

Tu finis par empoigner une boîte de biscuits périmés que tu commences à manger sans plaisir. La nourriture a toujours été un problème dans ta vie et tu te rappelles encore du regard inquiet de ta mère lorsqu'elle avait l'occasion de te surprendre à moitié dénudé dans la salle de bain. Tu as toujours entretenu une relation étrange et conflictuelle avec les aliments. C'est un peu comme si tu pouvais te punir pour ce que tu es en privant ton corps, comme si tu pouvais avoir le contrôle de ton existence en laissant ton esprit décider où et quand il va autoriser ton estomac à se sustenter. Tu te sens presque puissant grâce à cela et la puissance a quelque chose de grisant car c'est un sentiment que tu n'éprouves pas souvent.

Tu termines le dernier biscuit en grimaçant avant de jeter la boite dans la poubelle. Ton ventre cesse de gargouiller mais les tâches de couleur refusent de partir malgré ton repas. Tu décides alors de t'échouer dans ton fauteuil préféré afin de préserver les maigres forces que tu possèdes encore après avoir passé une nuit blanche à te retourner continuellement dans ton lit. Les accoudoirs sont usés et râpés et tu joues distraitement avec les fils alors que ton regard se perd dans la rue qui se trouve deux étages plus bas.

Depuis ton plus jeune âge, tu consacres une partie de ta vie à observer les autres en te posant des questions idiotes dont tu ne connaitras jamais les réponses. Pourquoi cette femme a-t-elle les cheveux rouges vifs ? Pourquoi ce chien tire-t-il sur sa laisse ? A qui parle cet homme séduisant en souriant ? Tu aimes gaspiller quelques heures de ta journée à imaginer la vie des autres car tu as l'impression ainsi d'exister à travers eux sans devoir quitter pour autant ton appartement.

Une pluie fine et douce commence à tomber du ciel. La rue se vide de ses passants. Il n'y a plus rien à observer. Et l'ennui prend rapidement possession de ton être. Il faut dire que ton quotidien n'a rien de passionnant. Tu te lèves toujours à la même heure, tu manges toujours les mêmes plats, tu t'occupes toujours de la même façon et ta seule source de distraction est Hermione et sa vie palpitante remplie de rires, de musique, de Ron et de son travail.

Pour ne pas penser à ton amie que tu as abandonnée la veille avec un inconnu, tu penses de nouveau à ton ventre vide et aux courses que tu dois faire. Un nœud douloureux se forme quelque part dans le creux de ton estomac à l'idée de sortir et de devoir parler à des inconnus. Et puis, la route jusqu'au supermarché te semble interminable vue depuis ton fauteuil. Il te faut marcher pendant dix bonnes minutes et cette idée te provoque un frisson violent. Tu es tellement faible et pathétique dans ton vieux fauteuil que tu as presque envie de vomir.

Tout à coup, tu te lèves en te disant que tu vas aller faire les courses et te prouver que tu es capable d'affronter les autres. D'un pas décidé, tu te rends dans la salle de bain où tu te glisses dans la cabine de douche en essayant de ne pas réfléchir. Si tu reconsidères ta décision, tu sais déjà que tu ne sortiras pas de l'appartement. Et, malgré toi, cette idée s'implante dans ta tête et tu sens ta résolution faiblir en même temps que le jet d'eau chaude se transforme doucement en eau froide. Il te faut à peine cinq minutes pour être lavé et ce lapse de temps est suffisant pour que tu renonces à ton projet de faire les courses.

Au lieu de t'habiller, tu retournes t'affaler dans le salon et tu penses. Tu repenses à la soirée de la veille, à la jolie robe à fleurs d'Hermione, au goût sucré de ton cocktail et à l'inconnu blond. Tes souvenirs semblent être encore pires à la lumière du jour. Tu te sens tellement humilié et tellement honteux que tu voudrais ne plus jamais avoir à sortir de chez toi. Tu t'imagines sur la route conduisant au grand magasin. Tu imagines les autres, leurs yeux sur ton corps et tu t'enfonces davantage dans le fauteuil.

Tu préfères encore mourir de faim plutôt que d'avoir à endurer une nouvelle humiliation. Tu n'as plus assez de force et de courage pour t'infliger une telle douleur après le fiasco de la veille avec Hermione. Tu as fait un effort et tu as payé chèrement la folie qui t'a poussé à croire que tu pouvais sortir boire un verre avec elle dans un bar et agir normalement devant des inconnus. Tu regrettes amèrement ta décision à présent.

Tout à coup, la sonnerie stridente de ton portable brise le silence tranquille de ton appartement. Tu sursautes brusquement en cognant ton genou dans la table basse. La télécommande de la télévision valse sur le sol où elle éclate en morceaux alors qu'un juron particulièrement grossier t'échappe. Tu n'as vraiment pas de chance en ce moment. Tu regardes fixement l'appareil qui vibre furieusement comme s'il allait te mordre ou t'attaquer avant d'oser le prendre en main.

Tu jettes un coup d'œil à l'écran. C'est un numéro inconnu. Tu n'aimes pas les numéros inconnus. Tu n'aimes pas beaucoup les numéros connus non plus mais ils ont le mérite de te stresser un peu moins car tu sais quelle réaction adopter. Tandis que là, tu te trouves plongé en terrain étranger et cela te remplit d'angoisse et d'inquiétude. Tu finis par décrocher en te répétant que tu es à l'abris chez toi, que ton interlocuteur ne peut pas te voir et que cela n'a donc aucune importance que tu sois en serviette de bain.

« - Allô ? »

« - Harry ? »

La voix est claire, le ton est joyeux. Ton cœur s'arrête de battre avant de repartir au triple galop. Tu sais qui est à l'autre bout du fil et la panique gagne rapidement tout ton corps. Tu as envie de jeter le téléphone par terre mais tu restes paralysé dans ton fauteuil, la bouche entrouverte sur un cri que tu n'oseras jamais laisser sortir. Ton esprit est un bocal vide et tu te détestes pour être incapable de réagir, pour rester assis sans rien dire, pour te ridiculiser une fois de plus en étant toi-même tout simplement. Tu avales ta salive, tu prends une inspiration tremblante mais les mots refusent obstinément de passer la barrière de tes lèvres.

« - Harry ? Tu es là ? »

« - Ou…oui ? »

« - Ha, enfin une réponse ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter. C'est Draco. Tu te souviens de moi ? On s'est croisé hier soir au Chaudron et je me demandais si… »

_Clap_. Le téléphone tombe sur la moquette en se refermant. La communication est coupée. Tu prends plusieurs inspirations pour te calmer avant d'oser ramasser l'appareil pour le déposer sagement sur la table basse du salon. Tu le fixes silencieusement tandis qu'une seule question tourne en boucle dans ton esprit jusqu'à devenir une litanie entêtante et obsédante : comment a-t-il eu ton numéro ? Comment a-t-il pu te retrouver aussi vite ? Pourquoi s'acharne-t-il sur toi ?

Le téléphone se remet à sonner en produisant un bruit de frottement contre le bois de la table. Tu hésites à répondre. C'est le même numéro et tu sais maintenant qui sera à l'autre bout de la ligne. Tu as peur de lui parler à nouveau, peur du jeu auquel il a envie de jouer avec toi. Tu finis par décrocher afin de mettre un terme à la sonnerie de plus en plus stridente qui brise la tranquillité de ton appartement et tu te félicites silencieusement pour ton courage exemplaire.

« - Allô ? »

« - Oui ? »

« - Je rêve où tu viens juste de me raccrocher au nez ? »

La voix est incrédule, le ton est furieux. Tu n'oses pas répondre immédiatement et le silence plane entre vous. En fait, tu ne sais pas comment justifier ton geste qui n'a aucun sens. Tu ne sais pas comment lui expliquer que tu as été surpris par son appel, que tu as laissé le téléphone s'échapper de tes mains sans le faire exprès, que tu détestes discuter avec des inconnus. Surtout s'ils sont blonds et parfaits. Surtout s'ils sont des Draco avec des dents blanches étincelantes, des sourires charmeurs plein la bouche, des yeux gris dans lesquels tu aimerais te noyer.

« - Non ! Non, je…Mon téléphone a…glissé et j'ai appuyé sur la mauvaise touche. C'était un accident. Je…Désolé ? »

« - Oh. D'accord, ce n'est pas grave. C'est encore et toujours Draco. Tu sais, le gars du bar. Je me demandais si… »

« - Comment as-tu eu mon numéro ? »

Tu l'interromps sans réfléchir. Tu te contrefiches de la raison de son appel car tu sais que c'est une erreur. C'est **forcément** une erreur. Draco veut certainement contacter quelqu'un d'autre et il est tombé sur toi par hasard en faisant un faux numéro. L'explication est logique. La pression diminue dans ton corps. Oui, le jeune homme blond a simplement commis une erreur en composant le numéro ou en l'enregistrant dans son portable. Tu es assez content de toi pour lui avoir signalé sa méprise car tu ne veux pas qu'il se sente **obligé** de te parler alors qu'il n'en a pas envie. Et puis, tu veux abréger le plus vite possible cet appel qui te rend nerveux et nauséeux.

« - Ton amie Hermione me l'a donné. Nous avons discuté après ton départ et elle m'a dit que tu étais célibataire et que tu ne m'aurais pas donné ton numéro si je te l'avais demandé alors… »

Il ne termine pas sa phrase mais tu devines la suite de l'histoire et tu sens la colère gronder dans ton ventre. Alors Hermione lui a donné ton numéro en pensant agir pour le mieux. Tu maudis la jeune fille brune dans ta tête. Tu maudis Draco aussi pour avoir le culot de t'appeler et de continuer le jeu cruel qu'il a inventé avec ses amis. Tu fermes les yeux pour retrouver ton calme. Tu inspires plusieurs fois. Tu détends tes doigts sur le téléphone.

Pourquoi Hermione a-t-elle donné ton numéro à un inconnu rencontré dans un bar? Pourquoi est-elle incapable de remarquer lorsque les gens se moquent de toi ? Pourquoi pense-t-elle toujours que c'est toi qui te fais de mauvaises idées sur les autres alors que, la vérité, c'est qu'elle est incapable de comprendre que tu es un phénomène de foire à leurs yeux ? Comment pourrait-elle comprendre de toute façon ? Elle qui est si parfaite, si gentille, si souriante, si amicale, si…normale.

« - Bref, c'est sans importance. Tu fais quoi demain soir ? »

Ton esprit tourbillonne et ta gorge est sèche. Tu n'as rien de prévu. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas comme si ta vie était intéressante ou bien remplie. Tu ne fais jamais rien de tes soirées et tu aimes cette tranquillité sordide qui égrène ton quotidien. Demain soir, l'ordinateur et la télévision seront tes seuls invités et tu te sentiras bien avec eux autour de toi. Tu te sentiras à l'aise. Tu te sentiras normal. Le problème, c'est que tu ne sais absolument pas comment lui répondre cela.

Tu n'as pas besoin de le connaître pour savoir qu'il est incapable de comprendre le désir de solitude que tu éprouves constamment. Il ne peut pas comprendre parce qu'il est parfait et que les autres ne sont pas des épreuves pour lui. Il ne peut pas comprendre parce qu'il n'est pas toi avec tes peurs, tes angoisses, tes complexes, tes incertitudes et ton malaise quand tu es à l'extérieur de cet appartement minable qui te tient lieu de refuge et de paradis. Tu dois trouver autre chose à dire.

« - Rien. »

Ce n'est pas vraiment la vérité mais ce n'est pas un mensonge non plus. De toute façon, tu as conscience que passer du temps seul avec soi-même est considéré comme un signe de non-activité par les gens normaux. Et tu veux désespérément sembler normal aux yeux de Draco pour qu'il raccroche le téléphone et pour qu'il cesse de se jouer de toi. Tu pries pour que cette réponse soit suffisante et pour qu'il se lasse de tes silences trop longs qui brisent le rythme de la conversation.

« - Je me demandais si…si je pouvais t'inviter à dîner ? »

Tu clignes lentement des yeux. Tu retiens ta respiration. Et tu attends qu'il ajoute quelque chose. Le silence s'étire de l'autre côté de la ligne. Tu n'entends aucun éclat de rire, aucune voix parasite qui t'indiquerait qu'il n'est pas seul et qu'il est en train de se moquer de toi. Tu te demandes aussi s'il est sérieux parce que l'intention est trop gentille pour n'être inspirée que par de la compassion et de la pitié.

Peut-être est-il encore en train de s'amuser avec toi. Peut-être est-il en train de tester ta naïveté et ta stupidité. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que quelqu'un te fait cette blague cruelle et méchante. Tu en as l'habitude et tu aimes penser que cela ne t'atteint plus. Mais tu sais que c'est un mensonge et que les moqueries te toucheront toujours. Peut-être es-tu l'objet d'un pari. Peut-être es-tu un moyen de te rapprocher d'Hermione. Tu n'arrives pas à deviner ses intentions et cela te rend fou.

« - Hé bien…Je… »

« - Je pensais venir te chercher vers dix-neuf heure ? Où habites-tu ? »

Tu ne réponds pas. Tu es paralysé sur le divan, la bouche pâteuse et les oreilles bourdonnantes. Tu regardes ton appartement et ses murs décrépis, tu contemples la moquette pelucheuse et tu te dis que tu ne veux surtout pas qu'il vienne ici. Seule Hermione a le droit d'entrer dans ton sanctuaire. Le téléphone est collé contre ton oreille, ta bouche est entrouverte sur une réplique qui refuse de franchir la barrière de tes lèvres, ta serviette de bain a glissé sur le sol.

Tu te sens nu à dans tous les sens du terme. Tu as l'impression d'avoir plongé la tête dans du coton, tu as l'impression de voir une scène qui tourne au ralenti devant tes yeux sans que tu puisses intervenir. En fait, tu ne sais pas comment réagir face à cette proposition étrange et inattendue. La seule autre personne qui t'invite parfois à dîner, c'est Hermione et tu es sûr que l'enjeu n'est pas le même avec elle. Une goute de sueur glisse le long de ton dos. Tu aimerais que ton cœur cesse de battre aussi vite.

« - Harry ? Tu es toujours là ? »

« - Oui. C'est juste que…Hé bien, je… »

« - On peut se rejoindre au bar si tu préfères ? »

Brusquement, tu n'as plus la force de lutter. Tu abandonnes. Tu jettes l'éponge. Tu laisses tomber. Tes mains tremblent misérablement sur ton portable. Tes paupières s'alourdissent avec le poids des larmes que tu tentes de contenir. Tu détestes les conversations téléphoniques parce que tu ne peux pas voir le visage de ton interlocuteur. Tu ne peux pas juger s'il est en train de rire de toi ou pas. Tu ne peux pas te fier à sa voix pour savoir sur quel pied danser avec lui.

Peut-être a-t-il des amis assis autour en train d'écouter votre conversation, en train de ricaner devant son invitation, en train de se moquer à l'idée que tu vas stupidement accepter, en train de blaguer à propos du **looser** à qui il a parlé hier au soir dans le bar et qui est assez idiot pour se croire intéressant. Dieu merci, tu es loin de te faire des illusions sur les autres et leurs intentions te concernant. Tu veux mettre un terme à cette mascarade. Plus vite il se lassera, plus vite tu retrouveras ta tranquillité.

« - Ok. »

« - Génial ! On se voit demain à dix-neuf heures, alors ? »

« - Oui…Oui, très bien. Je…Au revoir ? »

« - Au revoir. »

_Click_. Il vient de raccrocher. Tu gardes le téléphone collé contre ton oreille. Tu attends que les battements de ton cœur ralentissent. Tu finis par laisser tomber ton portable sur la moquette grise qui étouffe le bruit de la chute. Tu ramasses ta serviette de bain et tu t'enroules dedans pour calmer les tremblements de ton corps. Tu soupires une fois pour te donner contenance et pour desserrer le nœud qui s'est formé dans ta gorge.

Le fauteuil est doux et rassurant lorsque tu t'enfonces entre ses coussins qui ressemblent à des bras qui tentent de t'étreindre. Tu te laisses aller et le soulagement coule à travers toi. L'épreuve est terminée et tu as survécu. Ton cœur recommence à battre normalement dans ta poitrine, tes mains cessent de trembler sur tes genoux. L'angoisse sourde qui avait pris possession de toi lorsque tu étais en train de parler au téléphone finit par partir elle aussi et tu te sens mieux.

Tu te sens **presque** bien.

**DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH**

Tu t'agites sur la chaise en bois blanc de la cuisine en faisant de grands gestes que personne ne peut voir. Une tasse de café refroidit devant toi. Un biscuit à moitié grignoté est abandonné sur la soucoupe de porcelaine ébréchée par les années. Tu es énervé et tu t'en veux pour ressentir autant de colère envers Hermione. Hermione qui est tellement patiente et gentille avec toi. Hermione qui essaie de te comprendre et de t'accepter malgré tes incertitudes et tes doutes qui gâchent chaque moment passé avec elle.

« - Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, Hermione ? Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? Tu sais bien que…Je…»

Ta voix se brise sur le dernier mot. Tu serres très fort le téléphone dans ta main. Tu tentes de contrôler ta rage et ta déception parce qu'Hermione est une amie et parce que tu ne peux pas croire qu'elle t'ait trahi. Après l'appel de Draco, tu t'es empressé de t'habiller avant de composer le numéro de la jeune fille brune. Tu as besoin de réponses à tes questions et tu as besoin de comprendre pourquoi elle a décidé de t'infliger une telle blessure.

Tu ne comprends pas son geste parce qu'Hermione sait combien tu es mal dans ta peau, combien le regard des autres est pesant pour toi, combien tu es différent même si tu essaies de prétendre le contraire. Elle est supposée être ton amie, ta meilleure amie, et tu découvres qu'elle est capable de jouer avec un inconnu dans ton dos. Bordel, elle lui a donné ton numéro de portable ! Et cela te blesse, cela te déchire, cela te donne envie de te rouler en boule et de pleurer.

« - Je lui ai donné ton numéro parce qu'il semblait être intéressé par toi, parce que tu es célibataire depuis une éternité et parce que je sais que tu aurais refusé. J'essaie simplement de t'aider. Draco a l'air d'être un chouette gars. Il est plein d'esprit et drôle aussi. »

« - Mais…Hermione ! Et s'il n'est pas…Je veux dire et si… »

Ta voix est plaintive et tu te vomis pour être aussi ridiculement pathétique. Tu entends Hermione soupirer dans le téléphone et la culpabilité te ronge comme un acide violent. Tu devines le poids que tu représentes dans sa vie. Hermione est le genre de filles populaires qui plaît à tout le monde et qui a un millier d'amis. Et, pourtant, elle accepte de sacrifier des soirées pour être avec toi qui refuse obstinément qu'elle amène d'autres amis lors de vous rendez-vous.

« - Mon dieu, Harry ! Réfléchis un peu ! _Evidemment_ qu'il est intéressé. Pour quelle autre raison aurait-il demandé ton numéro de téléphone ? Il a envie de te connaître. Je ne vois pas en quoi cela peut être un problème. »

Tu ne réponds pas. Tu réfléchis et des milliers d'autres bonnes raisons de vouloir ton numéro de téléphone traversent ton esprit. Des raisons auxquelles Hermione ne pensera jamais parce qu'elle est positive et parce qu'elle prend la vie du bon côté. Et, puis, elle n'y pensera jamais parce qu'elle a la faiblesse de croire que tu lui ressembles et que tu es comme elle. Elle oublie souvent la barrière qui se dresse entre vous et tu essaies de ne pas lui en vouloir pour cela.

Elle oublie qu'elle est une jeune fille brune, belle, intelligente, drôle et attirante avec des formes rondes et généreuses qui attirent tous les regards masculins. Elle oublie qu'elle peut tenir une conversation avec quelqu'un pendant plus de trente secondes ce qui donne le temps à l'autre personne de réaliser à quel point elle est brillante, sagace, parfaite et tout ce qu'il a toujours rêvé de trouver chez une femme. Elle oublie que tu es son opposé, son contraire, son antithèse.

« - Harry ? Tu es toujours là ? »

« - Oui…C'est juste…Il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'il s'intéresse à moi, Hermione ! »

« - Pourquoi pas ? »

Tu laisses ta tête tomber sur la table de la cuisine en soupirant bruyamment pour lui faire comprendre ton désappointement. Hermione peut être tellement bornée et têtue quand elle l'a décidé ! Et c'est fatiguant de se battre contre elle, de devoir lui rappeler constamment la réalité. Tu es exaspéré au plus haut point même si tu dissimules ta contrariété pour ne pas la vexer. Après tout, elle pense agir pour ton bien et tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Elle veut simplement te voir heureux.

Mais…Bordel, elle a des yeux, non ? Elle a forcément du remarquer la différence entre toi et Draco, entre ton corps de gnome difforme et maigre et la silhouette de dieu grec et de mannequin du jeune homme blond. Elle a forcément du constater que vous n'appartenez pas au même monde et qu'il n'a aucune raison de s'intéresser à un truc comme toi sans forme et sans saveur. Elle veut te voir heureux mais elle se voile la face en croyant que Draco peut s'incruster durablement dans ta vie. Tu n'es qu'un vulgaire passe-temps, un jeu cruel à ses yeux.

« - Hermione, tu l'as regardé ? »

« - Evidemment. »

« - Et tu m'as déjà regardé ? »

Sans réfléchir, tu fais un geste vague en direction de ton corps avant de réaliser que tu es au téléphone et qu'elle ne peut pas te voir. Néanmoins, tu te dis qu'elle doit avoir compris où tu voulais en arriver. Après tout, elle te connait depuis des années et elle sait très bien ce que tu penses de toi et de ton physique. Tu passes une main désespérée et lasse dans tes cheveux noirs désordonnés, tu t'agrippes un peu plus fort au téléphone en essayant de lui faire comprendre ce que tu éprouves à l'instant, ce que tu vis au quotidien, ce qui fait que tu seras toujours à part des autres.

Tu l'entends soupirer pour la seconde fois à ton oreille et tu te mords la lèvre inférieure pour retenir l'excuse qui te vient naturellement à la bouche. Tu sais que tu as raison et qu'elle se trompe au sujet de Draco. Tu sais aussi qu'elle n'acceptera pas de reconnaitre sa défaite et qu'elle s'entêtera à te répéter que tu vois le mal partout. Tu sais à quel point tu voudrais qu'elle ait raison et que tu aies tord mais la vérité n'est jamais à la hauteur de tes espérances.

« - Tu es…Enfin, Harry, il n'y a rien de mal chez toi et je te l'ai déjà dit plein de fois. Tu es mignon et gentil. N'importe qui tomberait sous le charme si seulement tu laissais quelqu'un s'approcher de toi. Le problème se trouve dans ta tête. Je dois te laisser. Ron vient d'arriver. »

« - D'accord. »

« - Et Harry ? »

« - Oui ? »

« - Amuses toi bien demain soir. Ne gâche pas tout, ok ? »

« - Ok. »

« - Reste toi-même et je suis sûre qu'il va t'adorer. »

« - Je ne sais pas. »

« - Fais-moi confiance. »

« - D'accord. »

« - Promis ? »

« - Promis. »

_Clic_. Elle a raccroché. Tu inspires avant d'expirer longuement pour conserver ton calme. Tu attrapes la tasse de café et tu bois le liquide tiède en grimaçant de dégoût. Tu regardes le biscuit avant le jeter dans la poubelle. Tu n'as plus envie de manger. Cette conversation t'a coupé définitivement l'appétit pour le reste de la journée. Tu souris amèrement dans le vide lorsque tu repenses à son conseil et à la note d'espoir qui animait sa voix.

Tu sais pertinemment que Draco ne t'appréciera pas si tu restes toi-même, si tu es cette espèce d'empoté qui bafouille la plupart du temps, si tu es ce crétin qui est silencieux lorsqu'il se retrouve en tête-à-tête avec quelqu'un qu'il ne connaît pas et lorsqu'il sait qu'il doit absolument trouver quelque chose d'intéressant et d'intelligent à dire. Tu enfonces ton visage dans tes mains, tu grognes de désespoir. Tu as hâte d'être au lendemain soir pour que ton calvaire s'achève. Tu as hâte que Draco cesse de jouer avec ton cœur.

**DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH**

La journée du vendredi passe à toute vitesse dans un tourbillon étourdissant de couleurs et de sons qui te donne mal au ventre. Tu te lèves en retard, tu renverses le pot de café sur le sol et tu rates le bus de 8 heures qui te conduit habituellement au travail. Tu t'obliges à courir le long du chemin en priant pour que le manager soit en retard comme toi, pour qu'il ne remarque pas ton absence, pour qu'il ne vienne pas te parler dans le vestiaire.

Tu arrives au supermarché à 8h30. Tu te changes en deux mouvements. Tu rejoins ton rayon à bout de souffle. Tu patientes dix minutes avant de soupirer de soulagement. Ton absence est passée complètement inaperçue et tu remercies le ciel, pour une fois, d'être un invisible que personne ne remarque. Tu te mets à ranger les articles un par un sur les étagères en gardant la tête et le regard baissés afin de décourager les rares collègues qui auraient envie de se lancer dans une conversation avec toi.

Tu as la réputation d'être un garçon excessivement timide, maladroit et mal dans sa peau ce qui te rend plutôt impopulaire parmi le personnel du magasin. Tu ne te plains pas de cette situation car ce n'est pas comme si tu avais envie de leur parler ou de les connaître davantage. Tu préfères travailler seul dans ton coin, dans le silence le plus absolu, dans la solitude la plus complète. Etrangement, tu ne souffres pas de cet isolement car affronter les autres est tellement plus difficile pour toi.

Tu es occupé à ranger des articles de cosmétique, perdu dans tes pensées, lorsqu'une cliente surgit tout à coup à côté de toi. Tu sens la sueur glisser le long de ton dos alors que ton cœur commence à tambouriner follement dans tes oreilles. Cette situation représente sans doute ton pire cauchemar. Tu as horreur de devoir interagir avec les clients parce qu'ils te font peur et parce qu'ils te renvoient ta nullité en plein dans le visage sans s'en rendre compte. Tu te sens toujours tellement incapable de les aider, tellement inutile dans leur regard consterné par tes bégayements et tes rougissements.

Il te faut un peu de temps avant de réaliser que la jeune femme est en train de parler. Son regard bleu se pose sur toi avec impatience et tu réalises que tu n'as absolument pas écouté ce qu'elle était en train de te demander. Ses sourcils se froncent peu à peu de contrariété et tu cherches quelque chose de sensé et d'intelligent à dire. Tu n'oses pas lui demander de répéter sa question. Alors tu tentes le tout pour le tout en bafouillant une réponse que tu espères passe-partout.

« - Je ne suis pas sûr. Essayez le rayon suivant ? »

Son visage se durcit, ses mains se crispent sur son chariot. Tu te sens au plus bas alors que son regard courroucé se pose de nouveau sur toi après s'être levé d'exaspération vers le plafond pendant une minuscule seconde. Tu te tasses contre le rayon, tu baisses les yeux sur tes chaussures usées et trouées en te mordillant férocement les lèvres. Tu es inquiet et tu espères qu'elle va rapidement tourner les talons et trouver un autre employé qui pourra l'aider beaucoup mieux que toi.

« - Le rayon suivant est consacré aux produits de beauté. Depuis quand les épices sont-ils rangés avec les savons et les déodorants ? Depuis combien de temps travaillez-vous ici ? »

Tu relèves lentement la tête et tu la fixes sans rien dire. Elle finit par se détourner de toi en jurant tout bas avant pousser son chariot dans la direction opposée à celle que tu lui as indiquée. Tu restes immobile et muet tandis qu'elle te traite d'idiot, d'incapable et de crétin avant de disparaître au bout de l'allée. Tu es de nouveau seul. Tu t'autorises à déposer ta tête contre le rayon pendant une seconde. Tu inspires, tu expires. Tu inspires, tu expires. Et tu te répètes inlassablement que tu es en sécurité et qu'il n'y a aucune raison de paniquer.

Tu es en sécurité.

**DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH**

Tu te trouves seul devant un verre d'alcool pour la seconde fois de la semaine. Tu jettes un regard nerveux à ta montre. Tu es en avance de dix minutes. Tu n'as pas de raison de paniquer face à l'absence de Draco. Il faut impérativement que tu te concentres sur autre chose si tu ne veux pas angoisser inutilement. Tu jettes un regard éperdu sur la pièce remplie d'inconnus avant de fixer le bar derrière lequel trois serveurs sont en train de s'agiter. Tu te demandes vaguement ce qu'est en train de penser le barman lorsqu'il pose les yeux sur toi pour la quatrième fois depuis ton arrivée.

Tu jettes un nouveau regard à ta montre. Tu as encore cinq minutes à attendre. Tu souffles doucement pour te donner contenance et pour retrouver un calme qui t'échappe de plus en plus. Tu te demandes pour la centième fois au moins depuis que tu es arrivé pourquoi tu es venu alors que tu aurais pu rester chez toi sans personne pour te déranger et te juger. Tu passes une main dans tes cheveux, tu arranges ton t-shirt. Tu sais combien ces gestes sont inutiles. Tu es affreux, tes vêtements sont trop grands et mal assortis, tu as l'air coincé et malheureux. Tu es toi tout simplement et cela suffit en général pour faire fuir les autres.

De toute façon, tu es uniquement venu parce qu'il faut mettre un terme à cette farce le plus vite possible avant que cela ne se termine mal. Et cela se terminera mal, tu le sais très bien. Tôt ou tard, Draco réalisera qu'il ne t'apprécie pas et que tu es inintéressant. Ou alors il te dira qu'il faisait semblant pour pouvoir se moquer de toi et de ta crédulité. Ou pire encore il t'annoncera qu'il avait réellement un faible pour toi mais qu'il a ensuite découvert **La Vérité** à ton propos et qu'il ne souhaite plus avoir à te faire face.

La Vérité est toujours écrite en lettres capitales dans ton esprit. Tu ne sais pas exactement ce que c'est mais tu sais qu'elle est là quelque part au fond de toi et qu'elle te pourrit la vie. La Vérité, c'est ce sentiment étrange qui te met mal à l'aise lorsque tu es en public. La plupart du temps, tu caches La Vérité dans la pénombre de ton appartement et tu évites de sortir parce que les autres finissent toujours par remarquer ton étrangeté si tu ne joues pas la comédie, si tu ne t'obliges pas à agir comme eux, si tu es toi-même sans aucun artifice.

« - Harry ? »

Draco apparaît soudain comme par magie et tu réalises que tes souvenirs ne lui rendaient pas justice. Il est encore plus beau et plus parfait que tu ne le pensais et tu te sens déjà au bord de la crise de nerf alors qu'il vient tout juste d'arriver. Il te tend la main, tu la serres sans réfléchir en essayant de coller un sourire amical sur tes lèvres. Tu essaies de ne pas le regarder fixement tandis qu'il retire sa veste d'un mouvement souple et ample des épaules avant de la déposer soigneusement sur le dos de sa chaise. Tu admires discrètement sa chemise blanche parfaitement assortie à son jeans délavé et à ses chaussueres. Il est beau, tu es moche. Il est séduisant, tu es sans intérêt. Le monde est injuste et cruel. Tu regrettes déjà d'avoir accepté ce rendez-vous.

« - Comment vas-tu ? »

« - Bien. »

« - Tu as l'air fatigué. »

« - Non. Je vais bien. »

Tu répètes les mots avec plus de conviction comme si cela pouvait suffire à le convaincre. En réalité, tu te sens complètement lessivé et vidé. Tu as passé la nuit à te tourner et à te retourner dans ton lit en essayant de planifier ton rendez-vous avec le jeune homme blond, en tentant de préparer une liste de sujets de conversation, en désespérant de trouver un moyen d'être brillant et naturel en sa présence tout en sachant que tu es incapable d'être autre chose que toi-même.

Lorsque l'angoisse a noué désagréablement ta gorge, tu t'es décidé à quitter la chaleur réconfortante de ton lit pour occuper tes mains et ton esprit par la même occasion. Tu as passé le reste de la nuit à fouiller frénétiquement dans ta garde-robe à la recherche d'une tenue qui ne soit ni trop laide, ni trop usée, ni trop ringarde. Bizarrement, au fond de toi, tu as ressenti l'envie folle de faire bonne impression même si tu sais que cette soirée ne mènera nulle part.

« - Je t'offre un verre ? »

Tu acquiesces silencieusement. Tu le suis du regard lorsqu'il commande deux bières avec cette facilité et cette assurance qu'ont les gens **normaux**. Tu as envie de boire quelque chose de plus fort mais tu sais aussi que tu vas avoir besoin de toute tes capacités mentales pour traverser cette soirée et survivre jusqu'au bout sans t'humilier et te ridiculiser. Tu fermes les paupières un instant en massant d'une main délicate ta nuque douloureuse et contractée. Tu inspires cherchant à retrouver ton souffle qui semble s'être envolé pour la seconde fois depuis l'arrivée du jeune homme blond.

« - Alors, dis-moi, pourquoi es-tu fatigué ? »

« - Je ne suis pas fatigué. »

Le serveur interrompt votre début de conversation en déposant les bières sur la table. Draco le remercie avec un sourire resplendissant auquel le jeune homme répond facilement alors que tu détournes la tête, incapable de croiser le regard de cet inconnu sans rougir. Tu saisis rapidement ton verre dans l'intention claire et nette de te noyer dedans jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Cette pensée ridicule et désespérée t'arrache presqu'un sourire.

« - Alors, je te demandais pourquoi tu étais fatigué. Laisse-moi deviner. Tu t'es levé tôt ? »

« - Oui. »

« - Pour le travail ? »

« - Oui. »

« - Que fais-tu dans la vie ? »

Tu hésites. Tu n'aimes pas cette question parce que la réponse ne te plaît pas. Tu trouves ton travail dévalorisant et humiliant. Draco est suspendu à tes lèvres et une rougeur traitresse s'étale sur tes joues lorsqu'il incline légèrement la tête, la curiosité inscrite partout sur son visage. Tu détailles une nouvelle fois sa chemise blanche, son jeans à la coupe parfaite. Et tu essais de deviner ce que cela signifie alors qu'il avale lentement une gorgée de bière.

Tu ne peux décemment pas lui dire que tu travailles dans un supermarché. Il est évident que son travail à lui est beaucoup mieux que le tien. Tu devines cela à la façon qu'il a de parler avec des mots simples mais jolis à entendre, à la façon qu'il a de se tenir assis bien droit à table, à la façon qu'il a de s'habiller avec des vêtements de marque. Il a probablement un vrai emploi contrairement à toi. Tu envisages un instant de mentir avant de rejeter cette idée. Tu mens horriblement mal et avouer la vérité précipitera la fin de cette blague ridicule qu'il est en train de jouer avec toi.

« - Je travaille dans un supermarché. C'est…temporaire. Je cherche quelque chose de mieux. »

En réalité, cela fait quatre ans que tu travailles là-bas. Et tu n'as pas vraiment envie de changer de boulot. De toute façon, tu ne sais pas très bien ce que tu pourrais faire d'autre. Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais brillant ou doué pour quelque chose en particulier. Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais capable d'affronter le regard des autres, de parler en public, d'agir comme un être humain. Tu bois une nouvelle gorgée de bière pour te donner contenance avant d'enchaîner maladroitement.

« - Et toi ? Tu fais quoi ? »

« - Oh…rien d'intéressant. Je travaille dans la société de mon père. »

« - C'est quel genre de société ? »

« - C'est une multinationale avec de nombreuses filières et de nombreux secteurs d'exploitation. Je gère les secteurs marchands et financiers. Tu vois le genre ? Je vends des assurances, je fais des investissements et des placements. J'organise aussi de la consultance pour d'autres entreprises. Ce n'est pas vraiment passionnant à raconter. Dis-moi plutôt ce que tu veux faire. »

Tu clignes plusieurs fois des yeux. Draco doit être brillant et riche. Tu as du mal de croire qu'il gère déjà tout seul une partie aussi importante de la société familiale. Tu te demandes s'il a des frères et des sœurs, s'il s'entend bien avec sa famille, s'il aime ce travail fait de responsabilités et d'argent, si ses parents sont fiers de lui et de sa réussite. Ta propre nullité par rapport à lui te prend violemment à la gorge et tu as le souffle coupé.

« - Pardon ? »

Il t'adresse un sourire renversant.

« - Je parlais de ton travail. Tu as dit que c'était un job temporaire. Donc je suppose que tu as envie de faire autre chose. Et je te demandais justement ce que tu as envie de faire par la suite. Tu aimes le secteur de la grande distribution ? »

Tu restes bouché bée pendant une seconde ou deux avant de fermer précipitamment la bouche. Tu n'as pas envie de passer pour un idiot. Tu réfléchis à sa question en sirotant ton verre de bière et tu réalises que tu ne sais pas quoi répondre. En fait, tu ne connais absolument rien au secteur de la grande distribution et tu n'es pas particulièrement intéressé par les supermarchés. Tu as accepté ce travail uniquement parce que tu ne trouvais rien d'autre malgré ton diplôme universitaire en Littérature Moderne.

En réalité, tu as abandonné les recherches après trois mois de refus et de silence. Tu as laissé tomber lorsqu'il est devenu évident que tu étais incapable de trouver un travail à cause de La Vérité qui est tapie dans le creux de ton ventre. Personne ne souhaite t'embaucher malgré tes efforts, tes qualifications, ta bonne volonté. D'une certaine façon, tu comprends leur choix de t'ignorer même si cela blesse ta fierté.

Après tout, comment convaincre un patron de t'engager lorsque tu es incapable de parler devant lui ? Comment convaincre un employeur que tu es parfait pour le job lorsque tu te retrouves paralysé sur ta chaise, les paumes moites, le regard perdu, le cœur battant follement dans la poitrine ? Pourtant, tu as fait des études mais tu sais qu'elles n'ont pas d'application pratique directe et ta timidité maladive restreint énormément tes possibilités. Quand tu as eu faim et froid, tu as accepté le premier travail qui t'a été proposé et tu t'es retrouvé dans le supermarché local.

« - J'aimerais faire quelque chose de plus intéressant, je suppose. »

« - C'est vrai que la grande distribution, ce n'est pas exactement le boulot le plus passionnant du monde. Enfin, il n'y a pas de sots métiers. Et il n'y a aucune honte à gagner honorablement sa vie. »

« - Oui. »

« - Tu n'as pas l'air convaincu ? »

« - Pas vraiment. »

Draco te regarde en souriant avant de porter son verre à ses lèvres. Tu l'imites pour ne pas avoir à parler. Tu sais ce que le jeune homme blond est en train de faire et cela te perturbe énormément. Tu ne comprends pas pourquoi il tente de te mettre en valeur, pourquoi il cherche un moyen de valoriser ton travail, pourquoi il est aussi gentil et doux avec toi. Tu ne mérites pas autant de compassion. Tu es un nul, tu le sais et tu aimerais qu'il le comprenne aussi pour qu'il parte avant qu'il n'arrive à toucher ton cœur avec ses yeux gris, son sourire blanc, sa tendresse.

« - On…on va dîner ? »

« - D'accord. Je me ferais bien un Chinois et toi ? »

La panique monte brusquement dans ta gorge. Tu détestes les restaurants chinois. Tu honnis leurs beignets qui te font passer pour un idiot parce que tu es incapable de manger avec des baguettes sans en mettre partout autour de ton assiette, parce que tu es incapable de ne pas paniquer au moindre faux pas, parce que tu es incapable de réagir comme le commun des mortels, parce que tu as envie d'impressionner Draco malgré La Vérité. Tu as envie aussi de frapper ta tête contre la table de bois pour chasser cette pensée ridicule qui s'impose avec force en toi.

« - Je n'ai pas envie d'un Chinois. »

Ta voix est ferme, le ton est sec. Draco doit céder à ta demande.

« - Pas de problème. Un Indien alors ? »

Tu mords ta lèvre inférieure en considérant la proposition. Il te fixe avec ses grands yeux gris qui te donnent déjà quelques papillons dans le ventre et cette réaction stupide de ton corps te met en garde contre cette relation, contre ce sourire, contre cet homme. Tu as toujours eu tendance à t'attacher trop vite aux gens parce que tu as toujours su qu'ils allaient rapidement te tourner le dos. Draco ne fait pas exception à la règle mais tu sais déjà que tu risques de perdre tellement plus qu'un bout de fierté avec lui. Tu vas peut-être laisser ton cœur dans cette aventure.

Tu secoues fermement la tête pour chasser cette pensée et tu t'autorises à soupirer de soulagement. Tu as évité le pire pour l'instant. Manger indien ne doit pas être particulièrement compliqué même si tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que mangent les indiens. Tu peux y arriver en faisant quelques efforts et, puis, il ne te reste plus que deux ou trois heures à tenir avant de pouvoir retrouver la pénombre de ton appartement. Tu hoches la tête positivement et Draco te décoche un sourire à damner un saint en réponse.

**DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH**

Finalement, le restaurant indien se révèle être un vrai cauchemar. Tu te trouves dans l'entrée. Draco parle avec animation au serveur. Un sorteur vient prendre vos vestes pour les mettre au vestiaire et il patiente tranquillement lorsque tu te débats avec la manche droite de ton manteau. Tu n'es absolument pas à ta place dans ce décor de cristal et de luxe. Tu contemples désespérément la salle qui s'étale devant tes pieds alors que le jeune homme blond avance lentement entre les tables.

Le restaurant est lumineux et il n'y a aucune zone d'ombre dans laquelle te réfugier afin d'éviter le regard des gens. Le trajet jusqu'à la table te semble interminable. Tu gardes les yeux résolument baissés et tu t'empresses de te cacher derrière le menu. Draco semble être à l'aise. Tu as envie de vomir une fois de plus. Tu tournes les pages de la carte sans arriver à déchiffrer le moindre mot. Tu vois des lettres noires danser devant tes yeux mais elles sont dépourvues de sens.

Pourtant, tu t'appliques à imiter Draco du mieux que tu peux. Tu analyses consciencieusement chaque page en faisant attention à ne pas être trop rapide ou trop lent et en essayant de ne pas remarquer que les autres sont en train de t'observer. Tu sais qu'ils sont en train de te fixer, en train d'essayer de comprendre ce qu'un magnifique jeune homme blond tout en muscle et en sourire peut faire avec une crevette squelettique et décoiffée.

« - Tu désires du pain ? »

Draco te parle en continuant à parcourir le menu et tu te demandes s'il sent, lui aussi, le poids du regard des autres clients peser sur ses épaules ou s'il ne remarque absolument rien. Il semble être parfaitement à l'aise et tu t'agites sur ta chaise cherchant un moyen d'imiter sa position décontractée tout en restant aussi naturel que possible. Tu abandonnes rapidement l'idée lorsque tu constates que tu es incapable de te tenir aussi droit que lui sans avoir l'air encore plus mal à l'aise que tu ne l'es déjà.

« - Bonne idée. »

Tu essaies de sourire amicalement. Tu échoues lamentablement. Tu replonges derrière le menu pour dissimuler ton visage triste. Tu n'as encore rien avalé de la journée. Ton ventre se noue douloureusement et tu n'as plus du tout envie de manger. Cette situation arrive souvent et elle explique certainement pourquoi tu es aussi mince, aussi frêle, aussi squelettique. La nourriture, c'est l'autre combat que t'impose La Vérité.

Tu n'as pas mangé aujourd'hui parce que tu étais trop nerveux à propos de la soirée, de tes vêtements, de Draco et de son sourire magnifique. Tu n'as pas mangé parce que tu avais absolument besoin d'avoir l'impression que tu contrôlais au moins une chose dans cette foutue journée. Et puis, tu as tendance à devenir nauséeux quand tu es stressé ce qui arrive beaucoup trop souvent pour ton propre bien et pour ta santé. Tu manges une fois sur trois quand tu es assez calme pour tolérer la nourriture sans devoir courir aux toilettes cinq minutes après avoir avalé une bouchée.

Tu passes commande en bafouillant. Ta voix tremble un peu. Ta bouche est sèche. Le serveur hausse un sourcil moqueur tandis que Draco te sourit adorablement comme s'il te trouvait craquant et mignon. Tu te secoues en te rappelant que le jeune homme blond ne te regardera jamais de cette façon-là. Il est trop parfait, trop beau pour s'intéresser à quelqu'un comme toi et tu ferais mieux de ne pas oublier cette vérité si tu ne veux pas avoir le cœur brisé en mille morceaux.

Le serveur repart et tu pries pour que les boissons arrivent rapidement. Draco te fixe silencieusement et tu cherches quelque chose à dire mais les mots te fuient. Tu n'es pas doué pour parler avec les autres et c'est pour cette raison que tu veux te noyer dans ton verre. Tu finis par te lancer dans une conversation en cherchant un moyen d'être intéressant et amusant. Et tu as l'impression de faire un saut en chute libre dans le vide. Ton cœur bat, tes mains tremblent, les mots se bousculent dans n'importe quel ordre dans ta bouche.

Tu es pitoyable et tu te fais pitié.

Pourtant, tu persévères et tu continues à parler. Tu lui parles de l'université dans laquelle tu es allé. Tu lui parle de ton cursus en Littérature Moderne. Tu lui parles d'Hermione qui est ta meilleure amie et tu ajoutes silencieusement dans ta tête qu'elle est aussi ta seule et unique amie. Il rigole face à tes commentaires maladroits avant de t'annoncer qu'il est allé à Oxford pour étudier la haute finance et la gestion. Il te parle de ses amis (trop nombreux à ton goût), de sa famille (trop riche pour toi), de sa magnifique vie (trop parfaite à tes yeux) que tu n'auras jamais.

Tu fais tomber ta fourchette en voulant attraper ton verre. Il te sourit gentiment avant de te dire que tu es maladroit. Tu te sens vexé avant de réaliser que cela sonne étrangement doux et tendre dans sa bouche. Il ramasse ton couvert, le frotte avec sa serviette avant de le remettre à sa place et ton cœur bat si vite que tu crains de t'évanouir. Draco est gentil et tu es obligé de te rappeler que tu n'es qu'un jeu, un pari à ses yeux. Tu es obligé de te répéter que tu ne dois surtout pas t'attacher, que tu ne dois surtout pas commencer à éprouver le moindre sentiment pour lui.

Ensuite, une terrible chose se produit.

Tu es en train de parler en agitant les mains pour donner plus de poids à ton discours et les choses se passent plutôt bien. Il y a eu quelques silences inconfortables, quelques mots bafouillés, quelques maladresses (ta serviette a fini sur le sol elle aussi) mais, dans l'ensemble, tu t'en sors plutôt bien. Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'une voix féminine raisonne à l'autre bout du restaurant. Tu te figes sur ta chaise en regardant une jeune femme blonde se diriger dans votre direction avec un sourire faux plaqué sur les lèvres.

« - Draco ? C'est bien toi ? »

La jeune femme en question est grande et mince. Elle a un nez droit et fin, des yeux bleus océan et des joues délicieusement roses. Elle a aussi des boucles blondes remontées en un chignon savamment étudié pour être à la fois sexy et classique. Sa plastique est irréprochable : une taille fine, une poitrine généreuse, des épaules menues et étroites, des hanches rondes. Sa robe en soie noire met en évidence sa beauté et tu te sens comme un vilain canard à côté d'elle. Tu te sens comme si elle était parfaite pour être assisse à cette table avec Draco alors que toi, tu es totalement déplacé.

« - Ca fait une éternité que je ne t'ai pas vu ! »

Elle s'approche, ses talons aiguilles produisant un clac-clac régulier sur le sol carrelé. Un homme aux cheveux noirs parfaitement coiffés la suit en souriant distraitement et tu t'enfonces sur ta chaise en priant le ciel pour que la rencontre se termine rapidement. Tu ne sais pas comment faire face à trois personnes que tu ne connais pas et tu as tellement peur d'être maladroit que tu n'oses même plus remuer le bout de tes doigts sur la table. Tu la regardes et tu penses qu'elle est trop bruyante et que les autres sont en train de vous observer à cause de sa voix, de son rire et de sa beauté.

« - Bonsoir, Astoria. »

Draco sourit à la jeune femme blonde.

« - Comment vas-tu ? »

Astoria se penche sur Draco pour plaquer deux baisers bruyants et collants de rouge-à-lèvres rose sur ses joues. Tu as envie de vomir face à ce spectacle déplorable. Ils sont parfaits l'un pour l'autre et tu as envie de pleurer alors que cette réalité s'impose en toi. Tu te tasses davantage sur ta chaise en espérant disparaître de la table et tu te dis que, si tu ne fais pas le moindre bruit, ils t'oublieront et tu ne seras pas contraint de faire face à cette jeune femme et à son compagnon.

« - Que fais-tu ici ? »

« - Je suis venu dîner. Astoria, je te présente Harry. Harry, voici…Astoria. »

Tu te redresses brusquement et tu envoies valser ta serviette sur le sol pour la seconde fois de la soirée sous le regard amusé et tendre de Draco qui se penche pour la ramasser. Le regarde bleu perçant de la jeune femme reste résolument fixé sur le jeune homme blond comme si tu n'existais pas dans son monde à elle. Tu t'obliges quand même à faire un petit geste de la main que tu espères amical. Après tout, tes parents t'ont bien élevé et tu n'es pas un rustre.

« - Salut. »

Ta voix est à peine plus haute qu'un murmure. Astoria ne se retourne toujours pas. Tu ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'elle ne t'a pas entendu ou si c'est parce qu'elle a décidé de t'ignorer. Cela ne t'étonnerait pas vraiment de toute façon. Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais quelqu'un d'intéressant ou de beau. Elle se penche de nouveau vers Draco en souriant avec une grâce et une beauté que tu lui envies et tu voudrais disparaître de ce restaurant indien pour te retrouver enfermé dans ton salon, une pizza sur la table basse, un bouquin entre les mains.

« - Harry ? Intéressant. C'est un ami ? A moins que les rumeurs que j'ai entendues, soient fondées. Enfin, je suis convaincue que ce ne sont que des calomnies. La Haute Société est tellement impitoyable. Surtout avec toi. »

« - Désolé de te décevoir, Astoria, mais la rumeur a raison à mon sujet. »

La jeune femme blonde se tourne finalement vers toi et tu te demandes vaguement de quoi parle cette fameuse rumeur qui courre sur le dos de Draco. Astoria te jette un regard dédaigneux et méprisant. Tu te sens comme une tâche de boue sur ses escarpins hors de prix. Elle s'éloigne brusquement de Draco comme s'il était devenu moins séduisant tout à coup et elle te détaille ouvertement de la tête aux pieds en haussant élégamment un sourcil parfaitement dessiné.

Tu as honte de toi sous son regard bleu inquisiteur sans savoir pourquoi. Tu ajustes machinalement ton t-shirt banal et sans forme, tu passes une main tremblante dans tes cheveux décoiffés qui se dressent n'importe comment sur ta tête. Tu n'oses même pas lui adresser un sourire amical tellement tu te sens rabaissé par ses yeux impérieux. Elle finit par te décocher un sourire moqueur avant de tapoter délicatement l'épaule de Draco.

« - Draco et moi étions fiancés avant…sa crise d'identité sexuelle. »

Draco baisse la tête sur son assiette en rougissant et tu compatis. Tu sais ce qu'Astoria essaie de te faire comprendre alors que sa main repose possessivement sur l'épaule du jeune homme blond. Tu sais parfaitement qu'il devrait être avec elle et non pas avec toi. Tu sais qu'il devrait être attablé avec une jolie jeune femme blonde qu'il peut épouser s'il en a envie et non pas avec un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs dépourvu de charme et d'intérêt.

De toute façon, Draco n'aime pas vraiment les garçons. Ca se sent immédiatement lorsqu'on prend la peine de lui parler et de le regarder. Il est trop masculin, trop musclé et trop parfait pour cela. Non, il est simplement un hétérosexuel qui a soudainement eu envie de connaître autre chose et de faire quelques expériences audacieuses. Tout devient clair dans ta tête et tu plains sincèrement Draco parce qu'il aurait pu faire un meilleur choix que toi pour tester les relations entre hommes.

« - C'était…bien de te revoir, Astoria. »

Draco semble être particulièrement mal à l'aise tout à coup et il a visiblement envie que la jeune femme blonde disparaisse. Tu le comprends car tu ressens le même désir au fond de toi. Astoria te donne l'impression d'être un moins que rien, un déchet toxique, une maladie qu'elle craint d'attraper et son compagnon silencieux te fait presque peur avec son sourire sans âme de mannequin et son regard fixe qui semble dédaigner tout le monde.

« - Toi aussi, Draco, c'était bien de te revoir. »

« - Passe une bonne soirée. »

« - Pareillement. Viens, Théo, notre table est au deuxième étage. La vue est plus belle et je veux toujours le meilleur pour moi-même. »

Astoria adresse un clin d'œil complice à Draco avant de traîner derrière elle son compagnon aux cheveux noirs parfaitement coiffés. Tu les suis des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent dans la double rangée d'escaliers. Tu cherches quelque chose à dire sur elle mais les mots te manquent pour décrire l'impression qu'elle t'a faite. Et puis, Draco n'a certainement pas envie que tu critiques son ex-petite-amie et future femme. Il est encore amoureux d'elle, tu le sens au plus profond de tes entrailles. Draco te regarde avant de te sourire doucement et tu te décides à reprendre la parole.

« - Elle est…gentille. »

Draco plisse le nez.

« - Ne cherche pas à faire semblant. Elle est horrible et mal polie. »

« - Non. Elle est juste…Je ne sais pas. »

« - Astoria fait souvent cette impression aux gens. »

Il replonge dans son verre et tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de remarquer son air tendu, ses doigts crispés sur la table, ses lèvres pincées. Tu joues distraitement avec ta serviette du bout des doigts. Au fond de toi, tu penses qu'il joue très mal la comédie. Il aime cette fille blonde et parfaite et tu comprends sa déception. Astoria l'a remplacé et cela doit lui briser le cœur. C'est vraiment dommage que son comportement à lui commence déjà te briser le cœur.

**DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH**

Le silence plane jusqu'à l'arrivée de vos plats. Ensuite, les choses redeviennent plus faciles. Tu te concentres sur ton assiette en écoutant la voix de Draco qui chantonne délicieusement à tes oreilles. Tu devrais sans doute dire quelque chose, parler peut-être de toi et de ton quotidien, t'intéresser davantage à la vie de Draco en lui posant des questions mais les mots et l'inspiration te manquent. Tu préfères te taire et écouter comme tu le fais toujours avec Hermione.

De toute façon, Draco semble vraiment aimer le son de sa voix. Il t'abreuve d'anecdotes sur son travail et sur sa meilleure amie. Il te raconte dans un souffle comment il a annoncé à ses parents son homosexualité, combien cela était inconfortable pour lui et pour eux de parler de sa vie sexuelle, combien ce genre de tendances est mal vu au sein de la Haute Société à laquelle il appartient, combien sa famille a été merveilleuse avec lui lorsqu'ils l'ont simplement accepté tel qu'il est.

« - Et toi ? Comment as-tu annoncé la nouvelle à tes parents ? »

Tu suspends ta fourchette à quelques centimètres de ta bouche pris au dépourvu par sa question. La vérité, c'est que tu n'as jamais rien eu à leur dire sur le sujet. Lili et James Potter sont de bons parents qui t'ont offert une éducation et un diplôme mais tu n'as jamais été vraiment proche d'eux. La Vérité a rapidement construit un mur infranchissable entre vous. Tes parents sont l'exact opposé de toi. Ton père est un brillant orateur constamment entouré par ses trois meilleurs amis. Ta mère a été reine de sa promotion et elle a toujours été une fille populaire.

Les Potter n'ont jamais compris ta timidité, ta maladresse, ta solitude et c'est pour cela que tu habites à des milliers de kilomètres d'eux. En plus de la distance physique et morale, tu n'as jamais rien eu à leur dire sur le sujet. Tu n'as pas eu de petit-ami depuis ta première année à l'université. En fait, tu n'as jamais vraiment eu de petit-ami parce que le gars en question était plutôt un coup d'un soir dont tu ne te souviens plus très bien.

Tu te rappelles de l'alcool qui coulait à flot, de la musique qui hurlait dans tes oreilles, de ta tête qui tournait joyeusement, de ce garçon pas très beau mais très sûr de lui qui a pris ta main pour te traîner dans un recoin sombre où tu as oublié d'être timide et maladroit. Tu te souviens aussi de la honte le lendemain matin quand tu t'es réveillé à moitié nu et seul avec une gueule de bois monumentale. Tu n'as jamais revu le gars et tu n'as pas cherché à le retrouver. C'est mieux ainsi.

« - Heu…Je n'ai…Ils ne savent pas. »

Draco a l'air étonné.

« - Ha bon ? Pourquoi ? »

Tu hausses les épaules.

« - Parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire. »

« - Tu as découvert cette tendance récemment ? »

« - Non. Je sais depuis longtemps. Depuis toujours, je crois. »

« - Alors pourquoi ce silence ? Tes parents sont vieux jeu ? »

« - Pas vraiment. Disons que j'attends qu'il y ait quelque chose à raconter. »

« - Ha oui, Hermione m'a dit que tu étais célibataire depuis un moment. »

« - Elle t'a vraiment dit ca ? »

Ton cœur accélère, ton souffle se bloque.

« - Oui. »

Tu ne sais pas comment réagir. Tu te demandes pourquoi Hermione lui a confié un détail aussi intime et personnel de ta vie. Tu n'as pas vraiment honte de ton célibat. Tu te dis parfois que c'est un choix avant de te rappeler cruellement qu'il n'y a personne qui s'intéresse à toi en réalité. Tu n'es pas séduisant et ce n'est pas vraiment ta faute si tu fais fuir les autres mais la solitude est quand même lourde à porter et à accepter. Tu en veux à la jeune fille brune pour sa langue trop pendue.

« - Pourquoi restes-tu célibataire ? »

Tu ouvres la bouche pour répondre mais les mots semblent te fuir une fois de plus. Draco te regarde gentiment, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Il semble être sincèrement surpris par ton célibat et tu ne comprends pas sa stupéfaction. La réponse est pourtant claire, non ? Il suffit de te regarder pour savoir pourquoi tu es seul depuis des années. Tu es tellement quelconque, tellement maigre, tellement mal coiffé qu'il faudrait être aveugle pour vouloir de toi comme petit-ami. Tu voudrais lui avouer tout cela mais tu finis par renoncer à cette idée. Tu hausses les épaules, un air faussement indifférent collé sur le visage.

« - Personne n'a été intéressé par moi depuis un moment. »

« - Voilà qui est surprenant ! »

Tu soupires en te répétant qu'il cherche simplement à être gentil.

« - Tu es fort silencieux. Tu es toujours aussi calme ? »

« - La plupart du temps, oui. Ca te dérange ? »

Il hausse délicatement un sourcil.

« - Tu n'as rien à me dire ? »

Tu réfléchis à sa question. En fait, il y a bien quelque chose que tu aimerais lui demander. Tu aimerais savoir pourquoi il t'a invité à dîner, pourquoi il perd son temps avec toi, pourquoi il est si gentil et pourquoi cela fait aussi mal de savoir que ce rendez-vous ne mène nulle part. Tu voudrais lui poser toutes ces questions mais tu sais que cela ne se fait pas. Alors, tu te dis que tu n'as rien à lui raconter comme anecdote sur ta vie, que tu n'as pas envie de te confier à lui, que tu préfères écouter sa voix et te laisser bercer par le doux ronronnement de son rire jusqu'à ce que ton cœur se brise.

« - Non, pas pour le moment. »

Tu t'avales une bouchée de riz épicé pour te donner contenance avant de jouer avec le reste de ta nourriture. Draco te fixe un moment avant de se lancer dans une nouvelle histoire concernant sa meilleure amie et son goût démesuré pour la mode qu'il ponctue de grands éclats de rire. Discrètement, tu soupires de soulagement en jetant un coup d'œil à ta montre. Tu dois encore tenir le coup pendant une heure avant de pouvoir rejoindre ton appartement et effacer cette soirée de ta mémoire.

Et tant pis si le sourire de Draco fait voler quelques papillons dans ton ventre. Tant pis si ton cœur s'emballe au son de sa voix douce et rauque. Tant pis si tes mains tremblent d'envie de le toucher, de glisser sur la table jusqu'à pouvoir mêler tes doigts avec les siens. Tant pis si tu es déjà en train de tomber amoureux de lui et de sa patience remarquable face à tes maladresses. Tant pis si tu es incapable de suivre tes propres avertissements. Tant pis si ce soir, c'est déjà la fin du rêve.

De toute façon, tu préfères être seul.

**DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH**

Finalement, tu t'éternises au restaurant pendant plus de deux heures écoutant attentivement Draco raconter sa vie. Il est passé vint-trois heures lorsqu'il règle l'addition en insistant sur le fait que c'est lui qui t'a invité. Tu finis par céder face à son sourire désarmant et sa douce obstination. Ce n'est pas comme si tu roulais sur l'or et que tu pouvais te permettre des folies avec le salaire de misère que tu gagnes chaque mois en travaillant au supermarché. Et il est visiblement plus riche que toi. Tu te sens honteux de penser cela mais tu as conscience que c'est la vérité.

Une minute plus tard, tu te retrouves sur le trottoir avec lui. Le silence s'installe entre vous et Draco semble hésiter entre partir et rester. Tu ne sais pas quoi faire de tes mains alors tu les enfonces dans les poches de ta veste pour te donner contenance devant lui. Il finit par te proposer de te raccompagner chez toi mais tu refuses fermement. Tu as besoin d'air et de solitude. Tu as besoin de te retrouver avec toi-même. Tu as besoin de discipliner ton cœur qui devient fou en sa présence.

Tu lui adresses un signe de la main avant de t'enfoncer dans la nuit en ayant douloureusement conscience du poids de son regard sur toi. Tu marches lentement dans les rues désertes en respirant l'air frais et humide mais cela ne t'aide pas à regagner ton calme. Une angoisse sourde et indéterminée s'est installée dans le creux de ton ventre et tu ne parviens pas à te sentir mieux. Tu finis par rentrer précipitamment à ton appartement parce que tu as désespérément envie de pleurer et que tu ne veux pas être vu dans ce moment de faiblesse.

Tu claques la porte, tu jettes ton manteau sur la moquette usée et tu étouffes entre tes poings tes sanglots amers. Parce que la vérité, c'est que tu n'as jamais aimé être seul. La vérité, c'est que tu n'as jamais choisi la solitude mais qu'elle s'est imposée à toi. La vérité, c'est que Draco ne t'aime pas et qu'il ne t'aimera jamais alors que toi, tu es déjà tombé sous son charme renversant et désarmant malgré tes efforts pour te rappeler qu'il est simplement en train de jouer avec toi et ta sensibilité.

La vérité, c'est que tu es déjà amoureux.

**DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH**

La sonnerie du téléphone t'arrache à tes rêves de normalité. Tu jettes un coup d'œil au réveil matin en soupirant. Il est huit heures et il est temps de te lever. Tu vérifies le numéro avant de décrocher en jurant tout bas entre tes dents parce que c'est Hermione et parce que tu sais pertinemment la raison de son appel matinal. Tu n'as pas envie de lui raconter la soirée, de lui confier combien Draco est génial et combien tu es triste de ne pas être capable de le conquérir.

De plus, tu détestes parler au téléphone parce que tu ne peux pas voir le visage de ton interlocuteur, parce que la voix ne te permet pas de juger avec certitude s'ils sont en train de se moquer de toi ou pas. Tu t'échoues sur une chaise de la cuisine avec un sentiment étrange d'échec dans la gorge. Un sentiment que tu n'as pas envie de partager. Même pas avec la jeune fille brune qui est, pourtant, ta meilleure amie et ta meilleure confidente.

« - Comment s'est passée ta soirée ? »

Sa voix est enjouée et pleine d'entrain.

« - C'était horrible. Tout simplement horrible. C'était comme dans mes pires cauchemars. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis laissé convaincre d'y aller. C'était une énorme bêtise. »

Tu enterres ton visage entre tes bras alors que des larmes apparaissent au coin de tes paupières. Tu respires profondément plusieurs fois, tu caresses du bout des doigts le bois usé de la table pour apaiser la peur qui noue tes entrailles depuis la veille au soir. Tu repenses au sourire de Draco, à la voix de Draco, à l'ennui de Draco. Le jeune homme blond a été obligé de faire la conversation toute la soirée et tu devines sans mal ce qu'il doit penser de toi à présent. Ta vie est un enfer et Hermione ne le comprend pas.

« - Voila qui est étonnant ! J'ai parlé à Draco la nuit dernière. Il m'a dit qu'il avait passé une très bonne soirée avec toi. »

Tu ricanes intérieurement face à sa naïveté qui est presque touchante. Evidemment, Draco a passé un excellent moment en ta compagnie alors qu'il se moquait silencieusement de toi et de ta maladresse. Tu sais que c'est la seule explication possible pour justifier le fait qu'il a perdu une soirée de sa vie à te tenir compagnie au lieu de sortir avec ses amis ou avec Astoria. Mais tu sais aussi qu'Hermione ne te croira pas si tu lui avoues la vérité. La jeune fille brune voit toujours le meilleur dans chaque personne et elle ne voudra pas croire que Draco puisse être aussi cruel et méchant.

« - Tu n'étais pas là. Tu ne sais pas à quel point c'était atroce comme soirée. Il se moquait de moi tout le temps et, ensuite, son ex est apparue. »

« - Il ne m'a pas parlé d'elle. Il a simplement dit que tu étais très silencieux. »

Sa voix est mesurée mais tu sens la désapprobation qui se cache derrière sa réponse.

« - Ce n'est pas ma faute. Je n'ai jamais rien à dire. »

« - Il n'a pas dit que cela le dérangeait. »

« - Oui mais… »

« - Ecoute, je dois te laisser. Le travail m'appelle. On se reparle plus tard dans la journée ? »

« - Ok. »

Elle raccroche brusquement. Tu gardes le téléphone collé à ton oreille et tu écoutes le bip régulier. Tu penses que tu es un poids pour elle même si elle n'avouera jamais cette vérité devant toi parce qu'Hermione est profondément gentille et parce qu'elle souhaite désespérément t'aider. Tu es un poids qu'elle traîne depuis cinq ans et tu as honte de toi. Elle pourrait avoir une vie tellement plus simple si tu n'existais pas, si tu ne passais pas tes journées à dépendre d'elle.

Tu soupires avant de redéposer le téléphone sur la table. Tu te lèves pour enclencher le percolateur et pour te préparer un petit-déjeuner. D'ici quelques jours, cette histoire ridicule avec Draco sera derrière toi et Hermione réalisera que tu avais raison depuis le début. Ton cœur se brisera en morceaux et, ensuite, la vie reprendra son cours normal. Et tu te promets déjà d'être plus prudent la prochaine fois que quelqu'un tentera de t'approcher.

**DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH**

Contrairement à tes prédictions, Draco te rappelle. Il te téléphone quelques jours plus tard pour t'inviter à dîner pour la seconde fois. Tu refuses en pensant à ton pauvre cœur déjà malmené par une seule soirée en sa compagnie. Mais, au lieu d'abandonner, il te propose de boire un verre dans le bar où vous vous êtes rencontrés. Tu finis par céder face à sa voix douce et insistante. Tu acceptes l'invitation dans un souffle en te répétant que tu fais cela parce que ce serait déplacé et mal poli de ta part de refuser de le revoir alors qu'il t'a offert un restaurant.

C'est ainsi que tu te retrouves le vendredi soir assis dans le bar où tu t'étais promis de ne plus revenir après le fiasco avec Draco. Le jeune homme blond est magnifique avec son t-shirt noir moulant et son jeans à la découpe cintrée. Tu te sens hideux dans ton pantalon noir trop large et ton t-shirt vert fluo qui pendouille misérablement sur tes épaules trop étroites. Draco commande deux cocktails et tu cherches désespérément quelque chose d'intéressant à dire.

Finalement, tu n'as pas besoin de trouver un sujet de conversation parce que Draco **peut** parler. Il parle et il parle encore de son travail ennuyeux à mourir, de sa meilleure amie qui s'appelle Pansy et qui l'agace prodigieusement, de son père Lucius qui est toujours sur son dos et du bar qui est génial et des bons moments qu'il a vécus ici avec tous ses amis. Et les bons moments sont nombreux apparemment. Il ne mentionne pas Astoria et cela te conforte dans l'idée qu'il attend son retour sans oser se l'avouer. La plupart des hommes sont comme cela d'après Hermione, ils aiment se mentir.

« - Comment se passe ta recherche ? »

Tu le regardes sans comprendre.

« - Quelle recherche ? »

Il hausse un sourcil et tu fonds sur ta chaise.

« - Tu sais, ta recherche de travail. Toi et ton envie de changer de vie professionnelle. »

« - Ca ne se passe pas très bien. »

Il se penche vers toi davantage.

« - Je sais que c'est soudain et malvenu mais…Je connais quelqu'un qui cherche un nouvel assistant personnel. Je sais que ce n'est pas passionnant comme travail et que cela n'a rien avoir avec ton diplôme mais je suppose que c'est mieux que de bosser dans un supermarché, non ? Il y a davantage de perspectives d'évolution et tu pourrais rencontrer des gens hauts placés. »

« - Non merci. »

Tu réponds automatiquement avant même de prendre la peine de considérer la proposition. C'est vrai que tu détestes ton job, que tu vomis les clients, que tu honnis le personnel du magasin, que tu haïs le fait de devoir sourire et parler à des inconnus. Mais tu sais aussi que tu es incapable de faire autre chose sans paniquer et sans être paralysé par l'angoisse et la peur. C'est peut-être complètement fou comme comportement mais tu es ainsi, incapable de changer quelque chose dans ton quotidien sans éprouver une peur panique.

Ce boulot au supermarché, tu le connais bien et tu t'y es habitué avec les années. Tu sais que tu es capable d'assumer la responsabilité d'organiser un rayon et de ranger convenablement les produits. Un nouveau job signifierait un nouvel environnement, de nouveaux collègues, des regards inconnus sur toi. Et tu te sens malade rien qu'à penser à ces changements dans ton quotidien. Tu ne supportes pas les changements et les imprévus parce que tu ne sais pas leur faire face.

« - Tu es sûr ? »

Tu hoches la tête fermement.

« - Non merci. »

Il semble être déçu par ta réponse.

« - D'accord. Si j'entends parler d'une autre proposition, je te tiens au courant. »

« - D'accord. »

Il se penche sur son verre silencieusement et tu l'imites pour ne pas avoir à parler. Tu n'apprécies pas l'expression peinée de son visage et tu t'en veux de l'avoir remballé aussi rapidement. Il essaye constamment d'être sympathique avec toi, d'être souriant, d'être patient et tu n'arrives pas à lui faire comprendre que ses efforts te brisent le cœur. Tu voudrais qu'il cesse la comédie mais tu n'oses pas lui dire clairement le fond de ta pensée. Alors, tu te tais et tu subis sa gentillesse et sa compassion.

Son regard gris se pose sur toi un long moment et sa jambe vient doucement frotter contre la tienne. Le mouvement est délibéré et ta gorge se noue brutalement alors que la panique embrase ton ventre. Tu recules brusquement en arrière renversant la moitié de ton verre sur son jeans hors de prix au passage. Tu essaies de te lever de la table mais tes jambes restent immobiles malgré tes efforts pour bouger. Il empoigne rapidement une serviette pour éponger ses vêtements. Tu as envie de mourir.

« - Désolé ! »

Il te jette un regard en coin.

« - Je suis tellement désolé. »

Une goutte de sueur glisse le long de ta tempe droite.

« - Ce n'est pas grave. »

Tu regardes son pantalon complètement ruiné et tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de penser que c'est très grave au contraire. Tu as remarqué le label de cuir sur la poche arrière et tu sais que ce jeans a du coûter une fortune. Tu cherches un moyen de rattraper ta maladresse, de t'excuser convenablement, de te faire pardonner d'être aussi nul et maladroit. Tu n'oses pas le regarder dans les yeux quand tu t'excuses pour la troisième fois d'une voix faible et hésitante.

« - Désolé. »

Une jeune femme vous jette un regard intrigué et tu te rappelles brusquement que Draco est un habitué de ce bar et que tu viens de le ridiculiser devant les autres clients. Par ta faute, le jeune homme blond ne pourra peut-être plus jamais revenir ici sans devoir essuyer des moqueries et des regards curieux. Et tu sais combien cela est difficile à supporter et tu te détestes pour imposer ce calvaire à quelqu'un d'autre qui ne sait certainement pas encore le poids des yeux des autres sur lui.

« - Je devrais y aller. »

Tu te lèves de ta chaise.

« - Oh, laisse tomber, Harry ! Tu as juste renversé un verre. Ce n'est pas la fin du monde. »

Il te regarde avec exaspération et tu arrêtes de t'excuser inutilement en te rasseyant lentement. Son expression se radoucit presqu'instantanément et il t'adresse un sourire qui t'envoie des frissons dans le dos et des papillons dans la gorge. Délicatement, le dos de sa main vient frotter contre tes doigts tandis que ses yeux se posent sur toi avec insistance. Tu recules une fois de plus ramenant ta main sur tes genoux où elle est en sécurité et hors de sa portée. Il semble être blessé par ton geste. Peut-être. Probablement pas.

« - Donc, il ne t'est rien arrivé d'intéressant aujourd'hui ? »

Tu penches la tête sur le côté en repassant le fil de ta journée rapidement dans ton esprit. L'évènement le plus renversant du jour est un client qui t'a demandé de l'aide et qui a obtenu une réponse confuse qui ne l'a pas aidé du tout. Tu te souviens brutalement de son regard méprisant, de son sourire crispé, de son exaspération compréhensible face à ton incapacité à répondre à la question simple qu'il t'avait posée.

Ta vie n'est absolument pas fascinante. Tu parles à peine aux gens. Tu cherches la solitude pour ne pas avoir à affronter les autres et leurs jugements. D'ailleurs, Draco est la seconde personne à qui tu adresses la parole aujourd'hui même si tu n'es pas sûr que les quelques mots que tu as échangés avec le client puissent être considérés comme une véritable conversation. Tu hausses les épaules tristement en baissant les yeux sur tes mains jointes en une prière muette sur tes genoux.

« - Les choses intéressantes ne se passent pas avec moi. »

Tu relèves la tête pour juger sa réaction.

« - Pourtant, je suis intéressant. »

Draco t'adresse un clin d'œil qui se veut complice.

« - Je suppose. »

Il fronce les sourcils face à ta réponse et il semble être blessé pour la seconde fois depuis le début de la soirée. Il se redresse sur sa chaise et sa main part se cacher sous la table où elle ne risque plus de tenter de caresser la tienne. Tu dois certainement lui donner l'impression que tu ne l'aimes pas et que tu n'es absolument pas intéressé par lui. Et tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de penser, alors qu'il commence à te raconter une nouvelle anecdote sur sa famille, que c'est sans doute mieux comme cela.

Même si, en réalité, tu l'apprécies énormément. Même s'il fait battre ton cœur un peu plus vite alors que ce n'est que votre second rendez-vous. Même s'il est l'homme de tes rêves en quelque sorte. Même si tu es en train de tomber amoureux de lui depuis le restaurant indien. Oui, c'est mieux ainsi car ça ne pourra jamais fonctionner entre vous et tu en as douloureusement conscience. Et puis, c'est plus simple de ne pas lui avouer que tu l'aimes bien, que tu craques pour lui, que tu as l'envie folle de lui plaire car cela va rendre la séparation moins difficile. Avec un peu de chance, ce soir sera même la fin de toute cette horrible farce.

**DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH**

Alors que tu crois que tout est fini (il n'a pas proposé de te raccompagner cette fois), il t'appelle de nouveau. Tu es sous la douche lorsque tu entends le téléphone sonner. Tu te précipites dans le salon en laissant de grosses flaques sur ton chemin, une serviette éponge nouée autour de la taille, des gouttes d'eau voletant partout sur la table basse tandis que tu cherches désespérément le téléphone. Tu finis par le trouver en dessous du vieux bouquin à la couverture toute déchirée que tu as terminé la veille au soir avant d'aller te coucher. Tu paniques tellement à l'idée de manquer l'appel que tu décroches sans regarder le numéro.

« - Allô ? »

« - Harry ? »

Ta gorge se noue instantanément.

« - Oui ? »

Tu bafouilles un peu.

« - Salut, c'est Draco. »

« - Bon…Bonjour. »

« - Comment vas-tu ? »

Dans ta tête, tu le maudis jusqu'à la vingtième génération. Pourquoi doit-il être aussi **insistant** ? Pourquoi ne lâche-t-il pas le morceau malgré tes silences, tes maladresses, tes absences de réaction face à ses avances ? Tu envisages pour la première fois qu'il n'est peut-être pas en train de se moquer de toi. Peut-être qu'il est simplement aveugle et qu'il ne remarque pas tes défauts. Peut-être qu'il ne réalise pas encore qu'elle est ta Vérité et à quel point elle est difficile à supporter.

Tu dois briser ses espoirs avant qu'il ne te brise le cœur complètement. Tu dois être fort et surtout ne pas écouter le tam-tam régulier dans ta poitrine qui s'emballe doucement lorsqu'il te parle. Tu dois être fort et oublier qu'il te fait te sentir vivant alors que cela ne t'était plus arrivé depuis des années, depuis toujours peut-être, depuis que tu as conscience de la Vérité en tout cas. Tu espères sincèrement trouver en toi la force de mettre en pratique ta brillante idée de le jeter une fois pour toutes.

« - Harry ? »

Tu sens la panique s'élever dans ta gorge. Depuis combien de temps es-tu silencieux ? Depuis combien de temps es-tu en train de délibérer avec toi-même ? Tu cherches quelque chose pour occuper tes mains et, dans ta précipitation, tu laisses tomber le téléphone par terre. Tu le ramasses tout aussi vite en priant le ciel pour ne pas avoir interrompu la communication comme la première fois où il t'a appelé. Tu soupires de soulagement quand tu entends la respiration de Draco à l'autre bout du fil et tu te décides enfin à parler.

« - Désolé, j'ai fait tomber le téléphone. Je vais bien et toi ? »

« - Je vais très bien. »

Il te répond avec un tel enthousiasme que tu crois qu'il ne joue pas la comédie.

« - Tu fais quelque chose demain soir ? Je connais un restaurant Thaï qui est absolument fabuleux et je voudrais t'y emmener. Tu le connais peut-être ? C'est le Dragon Bleu. C'est assez connu. Bref, je pourrais passer te prendre et… »

« - Je suis occupé demain soir. »

Tu réponds sans réfléchir en essayant de ne pas remarquer que tes mains se sont mises à trembler sur tes genoux alors que tu es en train de briser la meilleure chose qui te soit arrivée depuis des **millénaires**. Mais, au fond de toi, tu sais que c'est mieux de mettre un terme à cette histoire le plus vite possible avant que tu ne t'attaches trop à lui, avant que cela ne devienne trop dur de se dire au revoir, avant qu'il ne piétine ton cœur sans s'en rendre compte lorsqu'il réalisera qu'il n'a pas envie d'être avec quelqu'un comme toi.

« - Oh… »

Le mot sonne tristement à tes oreilles.

« - Bien. Le jour d'après, alors ? »

Tu mordilles ta lèvre inférieure ne supportant pas d'entendre sa voix triste et déçue de l'autre côté du fil. Tu essaies de résister, de refuser une fois de plus mais tu sens que ta résolution est en train de faiblir et de fondre comme un bonhomme de neige au soleil. Tu es incapable de mettre un terme à cette histoire parce qu'il est déjà trop tard, parce que tu t'es déjà trop attaché à lui, parce qu'il tient déjà ton cœur entre ses mains, parce que tu aurais du fuir dès le premier regard si tu ne voulais pas souffrir.

« - Je ne fais rien demain soir. »

Tu soupires profondément face à ta défaite.

« - Le problème, c'est que je fais l'horaire du matin le jour suivant. »

« - Ce n'est pas grave. On peut s'arranger pour rentrer tôt. On se rejoint vers dix-neuf heures au bar habituel ? A moins que tu préfères que je passe te prendre chez toi ? »

« - Non, ça ira. On se rejoint au bar. »

« - Comme tu veux. A demain ? »

« - A demain. »

Cette fois, tu t'arranges pour raccrocher le premier. Tu fixes d'un regard vide la flaque d'eau savonneuse qui s'est formée à tes pieds et un frisson agite tes épaules dénudées. Tu as cédé une fois de plus mais ta décision est prise. Demain soir, tu vas lui demander pourquoi. Pourquoi il sort avec toi. Pourquoi il ne te laisse pas vivre en paix dans ton vieil appartement miteux. Pourquoi il s'impose dans ta vie parfaitement rangée et monotone. Pourquoi il joue avec ton cœur sans penser aux conséquences de son acte. Oui, demain soir, tu auras les réponses à tes questions.

**DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH**

Finalement, le lendemain soir, tu craques face à lui. Tu craques face à son regard gris lumineux, face à son sourire charmant, face à sa voix rauque et agréable. Tu avales le plat Thaï qu'il a commandé pour toi sans rien dire et tu le dévores des yeux en oubliant qu'il est le salaud qui va te briser le cœur tôt ou tard, en oubliant que tomber amoureux de lui est une grossière erreur, en oubliant de lui poser toutes les questions qui te rongent le ventre chaque nuit.

La nourriture Thaï est épicée et tu avales une quantité astronomique d'eau pour faire passer le goût piquant de ton riz. Ensuite, tu te lèves de ta chaise pour aller aux toilettes et tu te sens ridicule pour ne pas pouvoir rester assis plus de cinq minutes devant le jeune homme blond. Draco te sourit gentiment lorsque tu te réinstalles à table pour la cinquième fois et tu le détestes pour être aussi beau et aussi patient avec toi.

« - Ca va ? »

« - C'était un peu épicé. Je ne suis pas habitué. »

Il hausse élégamment un sourcil.

« - Je vois cela. Tu bois beaucoup d'eau. »

« - Désolé. »

Il soupire en s'affaissant sur sa chaise.

« - Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser constamment, Harry. »

Tu le fixes sans comprendre, des questions dansant sur le bout de ta langue. Son regard gris plonge dans tes yeux verts et les mots te manquent pour le confronter, pour lui dire d'arrêter ce jeu pervers et cruel, pour lui crier que tu n'es pas un idiot et que tu sais très bien qu'il ne s'intéresse pas sérieusement à toi. Finalement, tu détournes la tête sans oser formuler tes doutes et tes incertitudes. Tu préfères attendre une soirée de plus pour voir s'il ne va pas se lasser, s'il ne va pas arrêter de t'inviter. Tu finis par prendre la parole parce qu'il ne semble pas décidé à se lancer dans un nouveau monologue.

« - Comment va Astoria ? »

Il plisse le nez et le front face à ta question.

« - Pardon ? »

« - Astoria. Comment va-t-elle ? »

« - Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Son père ne traite plus avec le mien alors je ne suis plus obligé de la supporter et de faire comme si elle m'intéressait. Je ne l'ai pas revue depuis le restaurant indien. Mais je suppose qu'elle doit être toujours aussi remplie d'elle-même que d'habitude. »

C'est un mensonge, tu le sens au fond de toi. Il tente simplement de nier ses sentiments pour elle. Mais tu as vu comment il l'a regardée ce soir-là au restaurant indien. Tu as lu le désir dans son regard, tu as deviné l'envie qu'il avait de la rejoindre et de la reconquérir, tu connais la jalousie qu'il éprouve envers ce Théodore qui l'accompagnait. Tu compatis, tu comprends. C'est simplement triste de le voir se mentir et de le regarder t'entraîner dans son mensonge.

C'est triste parce que tu es celui qui finira seul à la fin de cette histoire.

**DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH**

Lorsque tu refermes la porte de ton appartement derrière toi à vingt-deux trente précise, tu te sens vidé comme si tu venais d'enchaîner plusieurs jours de travail ou de courir un marathon. Draco ne t'a pas proposé de te raccompagner et tu devines qu'il commence à se lasser de toi. Tu essaies de te convaincre que c'est mieux comme cela, que c'est inévitable, que tu t'en contrefiches mais tu n'arrives pas à croire les mensonges que tu te murmures tout bas dans le silence de ton hall d'entrée.

Tu es moralement épuisé et tu ne supportes plus cette mascarade dans laquelle tu t'es empêtré sans t'en rendre compte. Tu as l'impression d'être une mouche prise au piège dans la toile d'une araignée joueuse et cruelle. Tu te roules en boule dans le divan, tu empoignes le téléphone d'une main tremblante et tu fais la seule chose qui peut t'empêcher de devenir fou à lier ou de pleurer toute la nuit comme un bébé.

Tu appelles Hermione et tu lui racontes tout.

**DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH**

**Voila la première partie finie ! La suite arrive le mois prochain et, pour une fois, je serais capable de tenir mon délai. La seconde partie est déjà écrite et elle doit seulement être légèrement retravaillée. J'espère que l'histoire vous a plu !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Unusual you**

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages ainsi que les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de JKR. L'idée et la trame générale de cette fiction m'ont été inspirée par une autre histoire intitulée « AvPD» que j'ai découverte sur Kinkme_merlin. Hélas, je ne sais pas qui est l'auteur de cette fiction.

**AUTEUR :** Petitchaton

**PAIRING :** Draco/Harry

**GENRE :** Romance, angst

**RATING :** M

**RÉSUME :** Draco aime Harry. Harry aime Draco. Mais Harry a un problème. Il souffre d'un trouble de la personnalité qui l'empêche d'être bien dans sa peau et heureux avec l'homme qu'il aime.

**NOTE EXPLICATIVE IMPORTANTE : **Dans cette histoire, Harry souffre d'un _**AvPD**_ ou _**Avoidant Personality Disorder**_ qui peut se traduire en français par _**Trouble de la Personnalité Evitante**_. Ce trouble du comportement est un mécanisme de défense qui cherche à éviter l'échec en supprimant au maximum les prises de risque et les contacts sociaux. En langage courant, on parle souvent de timidité maladive ou de gentillesse excessive pour qualifier les personnes qui souffrent de cette maladie. Les personnes atteintes par cette pathologie ont tendance à fuir les émotions (aussi bien le plaisir que la douleur) et se fabriquent une vie imaginaire. Ce trouble est socialement caractérisé par une très grande solitude, un effacement, le célibat, une phobie sociale et une faible estime de soi. En quelque sorte, ces personnes sont socialement inadaptées.

_**Les caractéristiques principales de l'AvPD (selon le DSM-IV)**_ : Mode général d'inhibition sociale, sentiments de ne pas être à la hauteur et hypersensibilité au jugement négatif d'autrui qui apparaît au début de l'âge adulte et est présent dans des contextes divers, comme en témoignent au moins 4 des manifestations suivantes:

le sujet évite les activités sociales professionnelles qui impliquent des contacts importants avec autrui par crainte d'être critiqué, désapprouvé ou rejeté

réticence à s'impliquer avec autrui à moins d'être certain d'être aimé

est réservé dans les relations intimes par crainte d'être exposé à la honte et au ridicule

craint d'être critiqué ou rejeté dans les situations sociales

est inhibé dans les situations interpersonnelles nouvelles à cause d'un sentiment de ne pas être à la hauteur

se perçoit comme socialement incompétent, sans attrait ou inférieur aux autres

est particulièrement réticent à prendre des risques personnels ou à s'engager dans de nouvelles activités par crainte d'éprouver de l'embarras.

**AVERTISSEMENT :** Cette fic est un slash c'est-à-dire qu'il y a présence d'une relation homosexuelle masculine. Si cela vous choque, vous dégoûte,…il vous suffit de cliquer sur l'icône « _**précédente**_» pour partir.

**DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH**

Bizarrement, Draco ne disparaît pas de ta vie comme tu l'avais prévu après cette soirée. Au contraire, il s'incruste davantage dans ton quotidien à tel point que tu en oublies presque ce que cela faisait de vivre sans sa présence. Après le restaurant Thaï et sa nourriture épicée, c'est au tour du restaurant Japonais et de ses bâtonnets de poisson. Il insiste, tu refuses. Il te supplie d'une voix douce, tu finis par dire oui. La soirée se passe bien même si tu le rends presque borne en manipulant tes baguettes qui t'échappent et finissent leur course sur son visage.

Ensuite, il te propose un restaurant Chinois prétextant que tu te sentiras plus à l'aise avec les baguettes cette fois-là. Puis, vous retournez au restaurant indien qui a abrité votre premier rendez-vous avant de vous aventurer dans une taverne Française la semaine suivante où tu découvres des mets étranges et parfumés. Finalement, il t'invite au restaurant Italien pour te faire goûter de vraies pizzas après que tu aies osé prétendre que Pizza Hutt était un endroit fréquentable.

Tu souris à ta balance lorsque tu constates les kilos qui sont venus s'ajouter au fil de tes rendez-vous gastronomiques avec Draco. Il continue de payer chacune de vos sorties et tu continues de le laisser faire malgré ta culpabilité galopante parce que c'est évident qu'il est plus riche que toi et que cela ne le dérange absolument pas. Finalement, ce n'est que beaucoup plus tard (lorsque vous quittez un bar quelconque dans lequel il t'a emmené boire un verre après votre énième restaurant) que tu arrives à te sentir assez en confiance pour dire quelque chose.

Vous marchez côte à côte en silence depuis quelques minutes lorsqu'il essaie de prendre ta main ce qui est vraiment une mauvaise idée selon toi. Vous êtes dans une rue fréquentée, le soir est à peine tombé et quelqu'un pourrait vous apercevoir. Ce quelqu'un pourrait être homophobe et saoul et il pourrait décider de vous attaquer et de vous tuer. Pire encore, tu pourrais ne pas savoir quoi faire de tes mains si jamais un obstacle se dressait soudainement entre vous (une poubelle, une lampe, un chien…).

Tu recules de plusieurs pas pour mettre de la distance entre toi et lui. Il te laisse t'éloigner en soupirant profondément et tu te sens comme un moins que rien face à son expression blessée et vexée. Il te dévisage, tu détournes la tête pour dissimuler ton trouble et tes inquiétudes à propos du regard des autres et de leur hypothétique homophobie à votre encontre.

Il finit par refaire une tentative mais tu évites habilement sa main tendue en croisant fermement les bras sur ton torse en une posture défensive et agressive. Tu ne veux pas qu'il te prenne la main. Tu ne veux pas qu'il joue à l'amoureux transi, au petit-copain attentionné et à toutes ces autres choses qui pourraient faire de vous des cibles potentielles pour un détraqué mental qui passerait dans le quartier. Tu ne veux tout simplement plus jouer avec lui alors que tu es amoureux.

« - Très bien. »

Sa voix est froide, le ton est coupant.

« - C'est quoi ton _problème_ ? »

Tu clignes plusieurs fois des yeux. Tu frottes tes mains moites contre le tissu rêche de ton pantalon. Et tu essaies de ne pas sentir les tremblements qui agitent ton cœur dans ta poitrine à l'idée qu'il ait pu voir directement à travers toi et découvrir La Vérité. Le moment est arrivé trop vite et trop lentement en même temps et tu n'as pas la moindre idée de comment réagir face à ses questions, ses interrogations et son incompréhension. Car tu sais déjà qu'il ne te comprendra pas. Comment le pourrait-il alors qu'il est tellement beau, tellement intelligent, tellement parfait ?

« - Je suis désolé ? »

Ta voix est à peine plus haute qu'un murmure.

« - Ecoute, j'ai parlé avec ton amie. Tu sais, Hermione. »

Il hésite un instant avant de poursuivre.

« - Elle m'a juré que tu m'aimais bien, que tu lui avais confié tes sentiments pour moi mais…Mais, à chaque fois que l'on est ensemble, je ne ressens pas cette attirance de ta part. Tu…Tu ne dis jamais rien ! Tu refuses systématiquement que je te raccompagne, tu ne me laisses même pas te _toucher_ ! »

Tu recules face à sa colère. Tu es perdu face à sa tristesse.

« - Je n'aime pas être touché. »

Ta voix est douce et mélancolique. Tu essaies de te justifier.

« - Je ne suis pas bavard car je ne trouve rien d'intéressant à dire. Je suis désolé. Je suis vraiment désolé mais je suis comme cela, tu comprends ? Je ne peux pas changer. On se voit une autre fois, d'accord ? »

Tu lui adresses un signe maladroit de la main. Tu espères qu'il a compris ton message. Tu as besoin de t'éloigner avant que les mots ne t'échappent, avant que tu recommences à t'excuser d'être ce que tu es, avant que tu ne finisses par craquer après toutes ces semaines passées à attendre le moment où il piétinera tes espoirs de bonheur et de couple avec lui. Il te rattrape brutalement par le coude lorsque tu passes devant lui pour le dépasser et c'est la limite de contact humain que tu peux supporter sans faire une crise de panique ou d'angoisse.

« - C'est moi le problème ? J'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? J'ai dit quelque chose qui t'a vexé ? Parce que, franchement, j'ai vraiment envie que ça marche entre nous et je… »

Quelque chose se brise en toi à ce moment précis.

« - Tu veux bien la fermer, s'il te plaît ? »

Tu as envie de pleurer. Tu as envie de crier. Tu as envie de l'insulter avant de lui demander misérablement pardon. Tu as envie de péter un câble et de libérer la tension que tu as accumulée en toi depuis votre première rencontre. Tu as envie de lui cracher au visage les papillons qu'il provoque dans ton ventre, les battements effrénés de ton cœur lorsqu'il te sourit, le stupide espoir qu'il a réussi à implanter dans ton âme.

Quelques personnes vous dévisagent depuis l'autre trottoir et tu sens tes joues brûler désagréablement sous leurs regards curieux et insistants. Tu es embarrassé par ton éclat, par ton cri, par le ton sec de ta voix mais, en même temps, cela t'apaise de laisser enfin sortir ce que tu as sur le cœur. Cela t'apaise de lui dire que le jeu est terminé car tu en as marre de jouer avec lui. Tu as besoin de vider ton sac une fois pour toutes et tu comptes bien le faire maintenant.

« - S'il te plaît, tais-toi. Arrête de dire des bêtises dans ce style-là ! Tu ne penses même pas ce que tu dis et je le sais très bien. Et tu sais que je le sais donc…donc tu devrais arrêter de parler, disparaître de ma vie et épouser Astoria. D'accord ? »

Draco te fixe, le front plissé d'incompréhension, la bouche entrouverte sur une question muette et tu ricanes intérieurement à l'idée d'avoir démasqué son plan machiavélique et de lui avoir jeté en plein visage. Il doit être surpris par ta clairvoyance, par ton aptitude à deviner ses intentions, par ta lucidité concernant votre couple improbable et impossible. Il cligne lentement des paupières plusieurs fois, il se pince l'arrête du nez en inspirant avant de reprendre la parole d'une voix incrédule.

« - Epouser Astoria ? »

Tu acquiesces vigoureusement.

« - Pourquoi ferais-je une chose aussi stupide ? »

« - Parce que tu es encore amoureux d'elle. Parce que tu te mens en prétendant être attiré par les hommes. Parce qu'elle est parfaite pour toi. Et je te comprends. Vraiment. Elle est splendide. »

Tu passes une main lasse sur ton visage en poursuivant ton explication.

« - Ton homosexualité est une phase. Tu es simplement curieux. Tôt ou tard, tu vas ouvrir les yeux et tu vas retourner vers elle parce qu'elle est exactement ce dont tu as besoin. Et, personnellement, je préférais que ce revirement arrive maintenant tant que je peux encore le supporter. »

Il te regarde fixement, bouche bée.

« - Ecoute, je… »

Il inspire profondément pour se donner contenance.

« - Premièrement, je ne suis pas amoureux d'Astoria. Je suis gay et, même si je ne l'étais pas, cette fille est une salope égocentrique et agaçante qui ne fait que parler d'elle et avec qui je me suis engagé uniquement pour faire plaisir à mon père. Elle peut crever la bouche ouverte que je ne lèverais pas le petit doigt pour l'aider. Elle m'a assez pourri la vie pendant trois ans. »

Il se pince de nouveau l'arrête du nez.

« - Deuxièmement, as-tu vraiment passé tout ce temps avec moi en pensant que j'allais te laisser tomber pour retourner avec mon ex à la première occasion ? »

Tu hoches la tête positivement.

« - Je suppose que cela explique pas mal de choses. »

« - Les gens ne m'aiment pas. »

Et tu te vomis pour être aussi pathétique car cette phrase ne justifie absolument rien.

« - C'est vrai, tu sais. Les autres ne m'apprécient pas. Et je n'arrive pas à parler facilement aux inconnus donc je préfère ne pas les approcher. Parfois, certaines personnes viennent discuter avec moi parce qu'ils trouvent cela amusant de se moquer de moi, de ma maladresse, de mon prénom. Au début, je pensais que tu m'invitais au restaurant pour cette raison. »

Il hausse les sourcils, stupéfait par tes aveux.

« - Donc, quand tu as dit que tu étais seul parce que personne ne s'intéressait à toi, tu voulais dire par là que les gens ont été intéressés mais que tu les as repoussés parce que tu es tellement complexé que tu es incapable de faire la différence entre quelqu'un qui se moque de toi et quelqu'un qui te drague ? »

Tu acquiesces silencieusement.

« - Et merde ! »

Il passe ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds créant des épis partout sur sa tête.

« - Hermione m'avait prévenu que tu pouvais être un peu _spécial_ parfois mais je ne pensais pas que cela pouvait être à ce point. »

Ton cœur manque un battement.

« - Hermione t'a dit ça ? »

Le monde entier s'écroule sous tes pieds. Hermione n'est pas supposée penser que tu es étrange ou bizarre. Hermione est supposée être gentille, souriante, compréhensive et douce. Elle est supposée être ton amie et tu es supposé pouvoir lui faire confiance aveuglément. Et tu viens de découvrir que votre amitié n'existe pas, que tu as été trompé une fois de plus malgré ta vigilance constante et ta méfiance continuelle. Tu as envie de pleurer et cela doit se voir sur ton visage car Draco s'empresse de te réconforter.

« - Ecoute, je ne voulais pas…Elle n'a pas vraiment dit ça. »

Tu le regardes sans rien dire.

« - Elle n'a pas utilisé ces mots-là et c'était vraiment amical ce qu'elle essayait de dire. Elle m'a simplement averti que tu pensais différemment que la plupart des gens. Et que je ne devais pas baisser les bras trop vite face à ton manque de réaction devant moi. »

Ce n'est pas vraiment mieux et, d'ailleurs, tu ne te sens absolument pas mieux mais tu ne peux pas en vouloir à Hermione. Après tout, elle est ta seule et unique amie et elle n'a pas entièrement tord en disant cela. Tu es différent et tu penses différemment. Tu n'as pas toute cette confiance que semblent avoir les autres. Tu ne te sens pas à l'aise dans ton corps, dans tes vêtements, dans ta vie et dans cette société où tu fais tâche parce que tu es trop timide et trop maladroit.

« - Je suis simplement quelqu'un de nerveux. »

« - Non. »

Son ton est ferme et catégorique.

« - Ton amie Hermione est quelqu'un de nerveux qui sautille partout, qui a plein d'énergie à dépenser. Toi, tu es quelque chose d'autre. Tu es quelque chose de complètement différent. »

Tu recules de plusieurs pas comme s'il venait de te frapper dans le ventre. Tu es différent et il vient de te le cracher au visage sans réfléchir. Il vient de confirmer vingt-cinq ans de doutes, de questions, de suppositions sur ton caractère renfermé et timoré. Il attrape ton bras lorsque tu essaies de tourner les talons pour partir et il le serre légèrement comme s'il avait peur de t'effrayer ou de te faire fuir en étant trop brusque.

Tu ne remarques pas son regard, son sourire car tu as l'impression que ta tête bourdonne comme si elle était remplie par trop de mots. Tu viens d'avoir la confirmation que tu attendais depuis des années mais tu ne ressens pas le frétillement victorieux de celui qui découvre qu'il a toujours eu raison lorsque les autres avaient tord. Draco n'a pas la délicatesse d'Hermione qui évite toujours le sujet. Le jeune homme blond ne s'est pas gêné pour te dire ce que tu es et ce que tu n'es pas. Tu es différent. Tu n'es pas normal. Tu l'as toujours su.

« - Donc tu penses que je suis étrange. »

C'est tout ce que tu trouves à répliquer.

« - Hé bien, oui. Je suppose que oui. Tu es différent. Mais ce n'est pas mauvais, tu sais. Je crois que tu rends juste les choses beaucoup plus difficiles pour toi qu'elles ne le sont en réalité. Tu te compliques la vie sans le savoir. Mais je m'en moque. »

Tu le regardes un long moment. Les choses **sont** difficiles. Tu as toujours pensé cela à chaque fois que tu as du parler à quelqu'un, à chaque fois que tu as enduré les moqueries et les quolibets, à chaque fois que tu as du sortir de ta coquille pour te confronter au monde extérieur. La facilité avec laquelle les autres font toutes ces choses t'a toujours émerveillé et stupéfié en même temps.

Tu aimerais posséder cette facilité qui pousse Draco à attraper ton menton entre ses longs doigts pour ravir tes lèvres sans se poser de questions, sans hésiter une seule seconde, sans chercher à savoir si tu vas le repousser ou accepter son étreinte. Tu lui jalouses férocement cette assurance alors que tu rêves de sa bouche depuis votre premier rendez-vous sans jamais avoir osé faire le moindre geste pour te l'approprier.

Une de ses mains se perd dans ta chevelure noire désordonnée alors que l'autre s'enroule autour de ta taille fine pour te serrer contre son corps chaud. Normalement, tu devrais paniquer à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse vous voir mais, pendant une merveilleuse seconde, tu oublies d'avoir peur. Et tu profites de ce baiser dont tu as tellement rêvé et tu ne te sens pas nerveux du tout. Il finit par reculer, le sourire aux lèvres et le regard brillant de milliers d'étoiles.

« - Je te raccompagne ? »

Tu hésites avant de répondre d'une petite voix.

« - Mon appartement est…vieux. Je ne veux pas que tu le voies. »

« - Tu me raccompagnes ? »

Tu devines le sous-entendu. Tu t'empresses de décliner l'invitation.

« - Je…Non. »

« - Une autre fois, alors ? »

Tu réfléchis pendant quelques secondes ce qui est sans doute un lapse de temps beaucoup trop long pour paraître naturel et normal, un lapse de temps beaucoup trop long qui coupe impitoyablement le fil de la conversation mais Draco ne s'impatiente pas. Il continue à te sourire tendrement en te tenant les mains attendant sagement ta réponse après ce long (trop long) monologue intérieur.

« - Je…Oui. La prochaine fois. »

**DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH**

Cette fois-si, lorsque tu fermes silencieusement la porte de ton appartement, tu ne te précipites pas sur le téléphone. Tu n'as pas besoin de parler à Hermione pour te sentir bien ce soir. Tu n'en as pas besoin car tu sens calme et détendu et cela faisait longtemps que tu ne t'étais plus senti aussi léger. Tes pieds touchent à peine le sol lorsque tu te diriges vers ta chambre pour te changer.

Tu enfiles ton pyjama préféré, celui qui est râpé au bout des manches et qui est devenu pelucheux à force d'être lavé, avant de t'affaler devant la télévision que tu allumes distraitement. Les images et les sons défilent devant toi mais ils n'arrivent pas à retenir ton attention qui est entièrement focalisée sur la soirée merveilleuse que tu viens de vivre. Tu ne fais que penser à Draco, à son sourire, à ses yeux, à son corps musclé, à son baiser et à votre conversation.

Ton cœur bat sourdement dans ta poitrine.

Tu sais ce que sous-entendait la proposition que tu as acceptée quelques minutes plus tôt dans un élan de courage qui t'étonne encore maintenant. Evidemment, la perspective de…te terrifie mais tu ne peux plus faire marche arrière. Tu ne peux décemment pas téléphoner à Draco pour lui annoncer que tu as changé d'avis et que tu ne souhaites plus passer la nuit avec lui et faire toutes ces choses que ton esprit imagine parfois lorsque tu es seul et nu dans ton lit.

Non, si tu veux changer d'avis, tu vas devoir attendre de le revoir pour lui en parler. Et tu sais déjà qu'il va t'appeler demain pour te proposer de sortir jeudi soir puisque tu ne travailles pas le vendredi. Tu t'agites un peu dans le divan cherchant une position plus confortable alors qu'une rougeur traitresse monte rapidement à tes joues. Tu sais que le moment est arrivé de faire face à une réalité terrifiante et exaltante en même temps.

Tu es pétrifié à l'idée de faire l'amour.

En vérité, tu n'as jamais vraiment fait l'amour et cela te rend rouge de honte à l'idée de devoir confier ce secret à Draco. Tu redoutes son regard quand il sera que tu es vierge et que tu ne connais rien au plaisir des sens et de la chair. Ta seule expérience sexuelle se résume à des caresses au dessus des sous-vêtements alors que ton taux d'alcoolémie était à la limite de te plonger dans un coma éthylique.

Mais lorsque tu imagines que ce n'est pas **toi **(du moins pas le vrai-toi rempli de doutes et de complexes mais plutôt un toi qui serait sans Vérité cachée ou avec une Vérité différente ou encore avec une Vérité meilleure qui ne gâcherait pas chaque seconde de sa vie) qui fait l'amour avec le jeune homme blond, tu peux deviner à quel point cela pourrait être fantastique et merveilleux, à quel point cette étreinte pourrait être tout ce que tu as toujours voulu et attendu.

Tu t'affales dans le divan en rougissant davantage alors que tu imagines les détails de la scène. Timidement, tu laisses glisser tes doigts sur ton ventre en invoquant mentalement le corps parfait de Draco. Evidemment, depuis que tu le connais, tu as déjà pensé à lui et au sexe mais tu ne t'es jamais autorisé à te caresser en imaginant tout cela. Mais, maintenant que le fantasme est devenu possible, tu trouves cela trop dur de résister aux désirs qui envahissent ta tête.

Maladroitement, comme si quelqu'un pouvait te voir, tu baisses le pantalon de ton pyjama en fermant les yeux et tu imagines. Tu imagines la chambre dans laquelle vous êtes enfermés, le grand lit sur lequel vos corps sont étendus, la sueur qui recouvre vos peaux, vos souffles courts et haletants. Tu remplis ton fantasme avec des détails issus de ton expérience limitée et des films pornographiques que tu as regardés sur ton ordinateur certains soirs de solitude.

Tu imagines Draco, ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux gris, sa bouche rose pâle et tu caresses ton corps jusqu'à ce que ton esprit devienne un grand trou blanc dépourvu d'images et de sons. Tu reviens sur terre quelques minutes plus tard, le cœur battant follement dans la poitrine, la sueur glissant le long de ton torse, ton caleçon collant désagréablement au niveau de l'entrejambe, tes mains encore honteusement agrippées autour de ton sexe.

Tu quittes le salon précipitamment pour te jeter dans la cabine de douche. La gêne colore tes joues de rouge, ton souffle est anarchique et tes mains tremblent tellement que tu es incapable de saisir la bouteille de savon que tu laisses s'échapper bruyamment sur le sol carrelé. Et, pourtant, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de sourire comme un idiot en pensant au jeune homme blond et au désordre qu'il a mis partout dans ta vie. Et tu te dis tout bas que le bonheur ressemble peut-être à cela.

**DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH**

L'appartement de Draco est tel que tu l'as imaginé : spacieux, lumineux et magnifique. Les murs sont blanc crème, le parquet est noir, les meubles sont en bois anciens et des peintures colorées et abstraites agrémentent chaque pièce en apportant une touche d'originalité et de gaité. Tu t'arrêtes longtemps devant un tableau représentant une gerbe de couleurs que tu ne comprends pas alors que Draco s'affaire dans sa superbe cuisine équipée. Vous avez mangé au restaurant Grec ce soir et le vin t'est monté légèrement à la tête à tel point que tu as osé le raccompagner chez lui malgré ce que cela sous-entend.

« - Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? »

Tu secoues la tête négativement sans réfléchir au fait qu'il ne peut pas te voir puisqu'il est dans la cuisine et toi dans le salon. Tu sursautes en redescendant brusquement sur terre lorsqu'il apparaît devant toi, le sourire aux lèvres et les sourcils haussés en guise d'interrogation. Tu observes quelques secondes son reflet sur le verre du tableau avant de t'arracher définitivement à ta contemplation pour lui répondre lorsqu'il te pose une nouvelle question.

« - Tu veux un verre de vin ? »

« - Non merci. »

« - Moi non plus. »

Et, ensuite, il est tout près de toi, son visage à quelques centimètres à peine du tien. Tu retiens ta respiration lorsque sa main se perd dans tes cheveux décoiffés avant de migrer sur ta nuque où elle s'incruste lourdement. Tu inclines la tête en avant suivant le poids de son bras autour de ton cou et il te sourit tendrement avant de chuchoter chaudement au creux de ton oreille droite quelques mots remplis de douceur et de tendresse.

« - Ca va ? »

Tu n'as pas le temps de répondre ou de penser à la question avant qu'il ne pose délicatement sa bouche sur la tienne. C'est la deuxième fois qu'il t'embrasse et tu es complètement perdu. Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que tu es supposé faire de tes mains, de ton menton et de ton nez qui semble se trouver au mauvais endroit. Tu restes figé sur place en espérant que cela sera suffisant. En fait, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dois faire car c'est seulement la seconde fois que tu embrasses quelqu'un en étant sobre et tu te rappelles à peine des baisers échangés avec le garçon de l'université.

Heureusement pour toi, Draco sait visiblement ce qu'il faut faire alors tu te laisses docilement mener par ses lèvres et par sa langue. C'est étrange, un peu humide et glissant, mais tu apprécies chaque seconde de votre étreinte comme si elle devait être la dernière. Tu n'ouvres pas les yeux lorsqu'il se détache de toi. Tu refuses de soulever tes paupières jusqu'à ce qu'il dépose un baiser sur le coin de ta bouche avant de remonter le long de tes joues jusqu'à tes yeux fermement clos. Il murmure quelque chose que tu n'entends pas vraiment mais il ne semble pas attendre de réponse de ta part de toute façon. Légèrement, sa main se referme sur ton coude et il te tire avec insistance derrière lui dans le couloir. Ton cœur bat la chamade, ton souffle se bloque et tu sais que le **moment** est arrivé.

Sa chambre est magnifique avec des tons pastel et un mobilier dispendieux mais sobre. D'une certaine façon, la pièce ressemble à Draco et à son côté sophistiqué et aristocratique dont il n'a pas conscience. Le lit est gigantesque avec des draps de soies rouges, des baldaquins assortis, des oreillers moelleux et bouffants. Tu trébuches en retirant tes chaussures avant de t'asseoir sur le bord du matelas. Les draps sont doux et soyeux sous tes doigts et tu as terriblement peur de les froisser ou de les salir en te couchant dessus.

« - N'ai pas l'air aussi inquiet. »

Draco caresse ta nuque puis ton visage avant de te pousser en arrière pour que tu t'allonges. Tu te laisses faire, le cœur au bord des lèvres, la gorge nouée d'émotion et de peur. Tu le regardes retirer ses chaussures à son tour avant de détourner la tête pour examiner davantage la chambre dans laquelle tu te trouves et pour oublier l'angoisse sourde qui noue ton estomac. Tu dois lui avouer ton secret. Tu te dis que ce n'est pas encore le bon moment. Tu te rassures en te répétant que tu peux encore attendre quelques minutes.

« - Je ne suis pas inquiet. »

Tu te sens obligé de le rassurer, de lui dire que tu n'es pas un froussard, que tu ne vas pas te dégonfler maintenant. Tu observes la table de nuit encombrée de livres et d'un réveil matin électronique dont tu fixes les chiffres rouges et lumineux pour te donner contenance. Ses mains commencent à courir sur ton corps, sa bouche se perd sur ta nuque avant de longer le col de ton t-shirt. Les sensations sont agréables mais tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de craindre la suite, de t'interroger sur les raisons de ses caresses, de te demander si ton corps de crevette anorexique mérite autant d'attention et de douceur.

Ensuite, tu te demandes ce que tu devrais faire avec **tes** mains qui reposent immobiles contre l'oreiller. Tu réalises que tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que Draco pourrait avoir envie. Et tu finis par penser que tu penses trop au lieu de simplement vivre le moment présent sans te poser de questions. Finalement, tu penses que tu ne devrais pas penser cela et ton esprit devient blanc lorsque les doigts de Draco glissent brusquement sous ton t-shirt.

Tu agrippes ses poignets, tu détournes la tête sur le côté pour échapper à ses baisers. Il pousse un petit gémissement surpris et frustré lorsque tu fuis obstinément sa bouche qui cherche la tienne et il cligne plusieurs fois des yeux avant de reprendre complètement le contrôle de son corps. Ses sourcils blonds se froncent de contrariété, son front se plisse d'inquiétude et tu devines les questions qui dansent sur sa langue.

« - Ne fais pas ça. »

Tu retires doucement ses mains de ton corps avant de tirer fermement sur le bas de ton t-shirt pour dissimuler le morceau de peau qu'il a réussi à mettre à nu. Tu n'aimes pas ton corps et tu n'as pas envie de le partager avec lui. Enfin si, tu as envie de te mêler intimement à lui, mais tu ne veux pas qu'il regarde tes imperfections et qu'il les compare avec le corps absolument parfait d'Astoria. Tu as honte de toi et tu voudrais qu'il comprenne cela sans que tu aies besoin de lui expliquer.

« - Ca va ? »

Son regard s'assombrit de plus en plus.

« - C'est juste que je n'aime pas être regardé quand…tu sais. »

Non, il ne sait pas. Il te fixe sans comprendre, la confusion inscrite partout sur son visage. Tu laisses ta main glisser sur son avant-bras jusqu'à atteindre son épaule légèrement carrée que tu serres gentiment entre tes doigts pour apprécier la fermeté de ses muscles. Le geste semble le rassurer et, ensuite, il est absolument **partout** sur toi. Ses mains parcourent avidement ton torse et tes cuisses te poussant davantage contre le lit, ses lèvres épousent la forme de tes clavicules avant de remonter sur ta nuque jusqu'à tes oreilles qu'il taquine du bout de la langue. Ce geste te chatouille et tu essaies de ne pas éclater de rire.

Mais, ensuite, il saisit de nouveau le bas de ton t-shirt et il commence à le tirer vers le haut comme s'il souhaitait te l'enlever et ce n'est pas bien du tout. Draco est magnifique et merveilleux. Il est tout en muscles et en peau imberbe de couleur porcelaine. Toi, tu es maigre et osseux avec des touffes de poils noirs disgracieux à certains endroits (sous le nombril, au niveau des pectoraux) et il ne peut pas voir cela. Il ne **peut** pas. Rien que l'idée de lui montrer ton torse te donne déjà la nausée et tu es obligé de rouler sur le côté pour retrouver ton souffle.

« - Je ne peux pas respirer. »

Tu repousses ses mains, ses gestes de tendresse et tu lui tournes hostilement le dos. Tu ne supportes plus sa présence tout à coup. Et tu supportes encore moins le fait qu'il t'ait laissé le repousser sans réagir. Mon dieu, que doit-il **penser** de toi à présent ? Et toi à quoi pensais-tu quand tu as accepté de partager son lit en oubliant ta laideur, ta maigreur, tes poils et ton absence complète de muscles ? Comment as-tu pu être assez bête pour croire que ce serait différent parce que c'était avec lui ?

« - Je ne peux pas respirer. J'ai besoin de respirer. S'il te plaît, je… »

Tu cherches de l'air mais tu n'en trouves pas. Tu supplies silencieusement le ciel. Tout mais pas une crise d'angoisse maintenant alors que tu es au lit avec l'homme de tes rêves ! Ton cœur accélère douloureusement dans ta poitrine. Tes joues brûlent atrocement. Tu étouffes lentement dans ta propre panique jusqu'à ce qu'un gant de toilette humide apparaisse sur ton front. Une main caresse ton épaule et tu sens la tension diminuer un peu dans ton corps.

« - Ca va ? »

Tu secoues négativement la tête.

« - Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

Le lit craque lorsqu'il bouge pour se rapprocher de toi.

« - J'ai fait quelque chose ? »

Tu secoues la tête négativement pour la seconde fois.

« - C'est moi. Je suis le _problème_. Je suis juste…Je suis mauvais, d'accord ? Je suis nul et je n'aime pas que les gens me regardent. Je ne sais pas comment réagir lorsqu'on me…Je ne sais pas quoi faire. »

Ses sourcils blonds se froncent profondément.

« - Tu as déjà fait ça avant, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas la première fois ? »

Tu te retournes pour lui jeter un regard courroucé.

« - Bien sûr que non ! J'ai fait ça plein de fois. »

Il hausse un sourcil.

« - Hé bien, j'ai fait ça quelques fois. »

Tu avales difficilement ta salive.

« - Jamais en étant sobre. Jamais jusqu'au bout. »

Ses mains caressent ton dos de bas en haut dans un geste rassurant.

« - D'accord. Tu as été jusqu'où ? »

« - Je ne peux pas te le dire. »

Tu es rouge de honte à l'idée de lui parler de ton inexpérience.

« - Les baisers ? »

« - Oui. »

« - Les caresses ? »

« - Ou…Oui. »

« - Les caresses avec la bouche ? »

L'idée te semble étrange et effrayante et cela doit se lire sur ton visage car Draco éclate de rire. Tu te sens vexé par son hilarité, par son expérience évidente. Tu te sens tellement nul que tu as envie de fuir ce lit et cet appartement pour ne plus jamais revenir. Tu commences à te redresser en marmonnant quelques excuses vagues et incompréhensibles lorsque les bras de Draco encerclent brusquement ta taille pour te retenir prisonnier.

« - Je ne me moquais pas de toi, Harry. Tu es tellement…mignon. »

Tu ne réponds rien ne sachant pas comment réagir.

« - Tu n'as pas besoin d'être gêné avec moi. »

« - Hum. »

« - Je vais me faire une joie de t'apprendre le plaisir. »

Il tend la main vers ton t-shirt et tu recules brusquement.

« - Je ne veux pas que tu regardes. »

« - Et si j'éteignais les lumières ? Tu te sentirais plus à l'aise ? »

Tu acquiesces en rougissant face à ta propre timidité. Draco se lève en souriant et, une minute plus tard, la chambre est complètement plongée dans le noir. Tu arrives seulement à deviner la forme du jeune homme blond lorsqu'il grimpe pour la seconde fois sur le lit. Il dépose le gant de toilette sur la table de nuit. Tu devines au bruit de tissus froissés qu'il est en train de retirer sa chemise et tu soupires lorsque sa peau nue frotte contre la tienne.

« - On va y aller doucement, ok ? On a tout notre temps. »

Il murmure contre ton oreille te chatouillant au rythme de sa respiration. Tu frissonnes en réponse. Ses mains glissent de nouveau sur ton corps, aussi légères que des plumes, mais tu te raidis dès qu'il cherche à retirer ton t-shirt. Tu saisis ses doigts, tu serres ses poignets en secouant la tête fermement tout en murmurant des suppliques pitoyables. Tu ne veux pas qu'il voie ou qu'il touche ton torse parce que tu es trop laid, trop maigre, trop osseux de partout.

« - Non. S'il te plaît ? »

Il dépose un baiser sur le coin de ta bouche avant de murmurer son assentiment à contre cœur. Tu fermes les yeux pour te plonger davantage dans le noir et tu frôles timidement son torse du bout des doigts. Son corps est tel que tu l'as imaginé dans tes fantasmes les plus fous. Ses muscles sont durs mais discrets. Sa peau est douce et tu te demandes ce qu'il fait pour avoir une peau aussi douce. Une peau de bébé qui vient de naître sans aucun poil et sans aucune imperfection.

Tu réussis à te détendre un peu alors qu'il caresse lentement ton corps prenant le temps d'apprendre tes courbes et tes rondeurs, tes plats et tes déliés, tes creux et tes angles. Ses doigts finissent par atteindre la tirette de ton pantalon et ton souffle se bloque dans ta gorge lorsqu'il commence à jouer avec le bout de métal froid avant de déposer sa main complètement à plat pour te toucher.

Tu hésites réellement sur la suite des évènements pour la première fois de la soirée. Depuis le début, tu étais convaincu que tu étais d'accord pour faire des choses intimes avec lui mais le doute s'insinue à présent dans ton ventre et dans ta tête. D'un côté, tu es déjà dur. Tu es tellement dur que ton jeans est devenu douloureusement étroit. Mais, d'un autre côté, l'idée que Draco puisse voir cette partie de ton corps est tout simplement horrifiante. Cette **chose** est encore plus laide que ton torse poilu et maigre. Retirer ton pantalon est dix fois plus humiliant que retirer ton t-shirt.

« - Non. »

Tu repousses ses mains fermement.

« - Tu dois me laisser faire si tu as envie qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous. Je ne regarderais pas, d'accord ? Je veux juste te toucher. Je veux juste te donner du plaisir avec mes doigts. Rien de plus poussé, je te le promets. Juste quelques caresses, d'accord ? »

Tu ne réponds pas, trop en conflit avec toi-même pour savoir ce que tu désires réellement.

« - Tu as envie qu'il se passe quelque chose, Harry ? »

Sa voix est douce et inquiète, tu te détestes pour gâcher cette nuit.

« - Je ne sais pas. »

Tu appuies fermement tes paumes de mains contre tes paupières lourdes de larmes. Evidemment que tu as envie qu'il se passe quelque chose d'intime avec Draco. Qui ne le voudrait pas ? Mais tu te sens tellement laid, tellement banal, tellement maigrichon à côté de lui et de son corps parfait. Tu te détestes tellement pour être aussi faible, pour être incapable de réagir normalement, pour être trop égoïste pour laisser Draco prendre son plaisir avec ton corps sans te plaindre et sans rien dire.

« - Hé ! Ne pleure pas, ok ? »

Tu retires lentement tes mains de ton visage pour constater que la lumière est revenue et que Draco est agenouillé à côté du lit. Ses mains viennent se perdre sur tes joues où il efface tendrement les larmes qui ont coulé jusqu'à la commissure de tes lèvres. Il y a tant de douceur dans son regard, tant de patience que tu te hais encore plus pour lui imposer un tel calvaire, pour être un tel poids, pour être un raté qui gâche la nuit d'amour dont il avait envie.

« - Je crois qu'on a été trop vite. Tu n'es pas obligé d'avoir envie de coucher avec moi alors qu'on sort ensemble depuis quelques jours seulement. Si tu veux attendre… »

Tu inspires une fois avant de poser la question qui te brûle la langue.

« - On sort ensemble ? »

Tu te redresses sur un coude, ton attention fixée sur les prochains mots de Draco.

« - Hé bien…Oui ? Enfin, si tu es d'accord. Je pensais que…comme on s'était embrassé la dernière fois, on avait franchi le cap. »

Pour la première fois depuis que tu le connais, Draco semble être incertain et mal à l'aise. Tu t'empresses de faire disparaître les plis de son front en lui murmurant maladroitement que tu es très heureux d'être avec lui et tu es récompensé par un baiser époustouflant qui t'aurais mis les genoux à terre si tu avais été debout plutôt qu'allongé sur un lit. Le jeune homme blond finit par retirer son pantalon et tu détournes pudiquement la tête pour ne pas fixer son corps blanc et parfait. Il éteint de nouveau la lumière avant de se glisser contre toi et de déposer sa tête dans le creux de ta nuque.

« - Tu veux attendre ? »

« - Je… »

« - On a tout notre temps. La première fois, c'est important. »

« - Tu ne trouves pas cela nul d'être…comme _ça_ à mon âge ? »

« - Non. Il n'y a pas d'âge idéal pour découvrir le sexe. Je pense que c'est plus une question de trouver la bonne personne avec qui partager cette expérience. »

« - Tu m'en veux ? »

« - Absolument pas. »

« - Ok. »

« - On attend un peu, alors ? »

« - Je…Oui. »

« - D'accord. Tu devrais te mettre à l'aise. Je peux te passer un pyjama si tu ne veux pas dormir en sous-vêtement. »

Tu mordilles nerveusement ta lèvre inférieure.

« - Je ne peux pas dormir ici. »

« - Bien sûr que si. Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas ? Tu ne travailles pas demain. »

Draco te décoche un sourire qui provoque des papillons dans ton ventre.

« - Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Je ronfle peut-être et… »

« - Et ça n'a aucune importance. Je te promets de bien me tenir, d'accord ? »

Tu hésites une seconde de plus avant de céder face à son regard implorant.

« - D'accord. Je vais prendre le pyjama. Je… Je ne dors pas en… »

« - Pas de problème. »

Tu acceptes le pyjama bleu nuit qu'il te tend avec gratitude avant de t'enfermer à double tour dans la salle de bain. Tu détailles un instant la porcelaine blanche du lavabo avant d'oser retirer tes vêtements que tu plies soigneusement sur une chaise. Un miroir sur pied te fait face et tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de regarder tous les défauts visibles de ton corps qui sont mis en évidence par cette immense glace. Tu observes ton torse osseux, tes cuisses creuses, tes poils noirs et ta peau bronzée et tu t'obliges à enfiler les vêtements de Draco pour ne plus voir ta propre laideur.

Ensuite, tu retires tes lentilles de contact que tu abandonnes sur le rebord d'un meuble avant d'avancer en tâtonnant pour retourner dans la chambre. Draco a allumé une lampe de chevet plutôt que le plafonnier et tu lui es reconnaissant de t'éviter l'humiliation de te voir avancer comme un aveugle. Tes lunettes sont cachées dans le fond de ton sac et tu as tellement honte de l'épaisseur de tes verres que tu n'as pas osé les sortir devant le jeune homme blond.

« - Ca va ? »

Evidemment, il remarque que quelque chose est différent chez toi.

« - Je ne vois pas très bien. J'ai retiré mes lentilles. »

« - Tu portes des lunettes ? »

« - Je…oui. Ce…c'est un problème ? »

Il ne veut peut-être pas d'un infirme à ses côtés.

« - Non. Je ne savais pas, c'est tout. En fait, je ne sais pas grand-chose de toi. Tu ne parles presque jamais de toi et je trouve cela un peu dommage. J'aimerais tellement te connaître. »

Tu t'allonges sous les couvertures. Il n'y a rien à dire d'intéressant à propose de toi alors tu préfères te taire et écouter les autres. Les bras de Draco s'enroulent autour de ta taille et tu t'obliges à rester immobile pour ne pas le déranger alors qu'il somnole doucement à côté de toi. La nuit va être longue car tu sais déjà que tu seras incapable de trouver le sommeil dans un autre lit que le tien.

Tu sais que la peur de réveiller Draco en bougeant trop, en ronflant bruyamment, en déchirant ses draps de soie ou en faisant quelque chose d'autre d'aussi stupide et humiliant te tiendra éveillé jusqu'aux petites heures du matin. Après, tu pourras t'enfuir de chez lui et te reposer tranquillement dans la solitude de ton petit appartement miteux.

**DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH**

La routine s'installe peu à peu entre toi et Draco. C'est plutôt étrange de s'habituer à la présence de quelqu'un dans ta vie. Depuis cette fameuse nuit, tu as réussi à éviter systématiquement toutes les situations qui auraient pu te conduire à avoir une relation intime. Cela fait deux mois que vous sortez ensemble lorsqu'il t'invite à venir dîner dans son appartement et tu n'as aucune excuse valable pour refuser son invitation.

Le repas est particulièrement réussi, les plats sont succulents et les chandeliers projettent une lueur qui illumine le visage de Draco et ses yeux gris. Le vin coule à flot au début de la soirée avant de se raréfier vers la fin et tu sais qu'il ne veut pas te saouler. Tu sais qu'il a envie de terminer la nuit avec toi dans son lit et tu essaies de ne pas paniquer à cette idée. Après tout, cela fait deux mois que vous sortez ensemble et tu peux à présent dire avec certitude que ce n'est pas pour le sexe qu'il est avec toi.

Lorsqu'il te guide dans le couloir conduisant à sa chambre, tu trébuches à peine sur la moquette. Tu te laisses allonger sur le lit après avoir retiré tes chaussures et tu souris tendrement lorsqu'il éteint la lumière pour te mettre à l'aise. Ses mains sont douces sur ton corps, ses caresses sont légères et tendres et tu te sens aimé. Il ne cherche pas à t'enlever ton pull, il se contente de parcourir ton torse par-dessus la laine pelucheuse et tu te sens fondre sous ses attentions.

« - Ca va ? »

Tu hoches la tête et tu devines son sourire dans le noir. Il attrape tes mains, qui reposent sans vie sur le matelas, pour les guider lentement sur lui. Son souffle se bloque un instant lorsqu'il fait glisser tes doigts sur son torse avant de les aventurer plus bas, à l'endroit où son ventre devient rond et chaud, à l'endroit où son pantalon est légèrement tendu par le désir qui a pris possession de son corps.

Tu restes figé devant son audace, devant ton manque de réaction, devant la chaleur qui se répand dans ton ventre comme un incendie dans une forêt de bois sec. Tu n'aurais jamais cru que toucher quelqu'un puisse être aussi excitant et terrifiant à la fois. Lentement, il enlève ton t-shirt et tu oublies de protester alors que tes doigts continuent de toucher timidement son corps.

Tu fermes les paupières lorsque ses mains se posent sur la tirette de ton jeans et tu ressens la même peur panique que la première fois où tu t'es retrouvé au lit avec lui. Tu empoignes ses mains sans les éloigner de ton corps pour autant et tu es paralysé par l'intensité du moment. Tu es dur en dessous du tissu rêche et tu as envie. Envie de voir ce que cela va te faire d'être touché par une autre main. Envie de franchir le cap et de ne plus avoir peur par la suite. Envie d'être avec lui sans entrave et sans complexe.

« - Je peux ? Je ne regarderais pas, promis. Je veux juste te toucher. »

Tu serres les paupières un peu plus fort l'une contre l'autre et tu envisages, un instant, de refuser. Tu envisages de dire non, de rassembler tes affaires, de t'enfuir chez toi pour te rouler en boule sur ton lit mais tu désires trop ce moment pour le repousser une nouvelle fois. Tu désires Draco si fort que c'est difficile de réellement considérer la question avec la tête froide et l'esprit clair.

Tu hoches la tête timidement en détournant le visage et un soupir inaudible de soulagement t'échappe lorsque la pression autour de ton sexe se relâche. Tu entends le bruit d'une autre tirette et, ensuite, il y a de la peau douce et chaude contre la tienne. Tu recules un peu ne sachant pas quoi penser de ces nouvelles sensations mais Draco murmure des mots rassurants dans le creux de ton cou avant de prendre appui sur un coude et d'enrouler sa main autour de vous.

Tu ne te souviens plus très bien de ce que tu as fait la dernière fois, trop saoul pour te rappeler des détails, mais tu sais déjà que c'est incomparable avec ce que tu es en train de vivre avec Draco. Tu sais que ça n'a jamais été aussi intense et intime avec quelqu'un d'autre. Tu sais aussi que c'est certainement parce que tu es amoureux, parce que le jeune homme blond te donne l'impression d'être important, parce que tu as la faiblesse de croire qu'il t'aime bien.

Pendant quelques secondes, il se contente de vous tenir au creux de sa main en soupirant de plaisir. Ensuite, un grognement lui échappe et il commence à pousser doucement contre ton ventre. Les mouvements sont doux et amples au début avant d'accélérer au fil de vos gémissements. Ses hanches dansent contre les tiennes, son souffle se perd contre ta peau et tu as l'impression d'être **vivant** pour la première fois.

Tu sais que tu ne tiendras pas assez longtemps pour le contenter. Tu vas atteindre l'orgasme longtemps avant lui et tu vas tout gâcher une fois de plus. Tu voudrais empêcher cela mais, tout à coup, ta tête s'incline en arrière et tes yeux roulent sous tes paupières. Tu oublies instantanément tout ce qui te préoccupait à l'instant. En fait, tu oublies absolument tout et tu te laisses submerger par le plaisir qui envahit chaque cellule de ton corps.

Tu reviens sur terre à temps pour entendre Draco gémir, pour le sentir se raidir contre ton torse et pour le voir venir partout sur ton ventre. Il s'effondre à tes côtés en haletant bruyamment contre ta nuque et la pièce semble tout à coup se rétrécir autour de toi. C'était bien, c'était même plus que bien, mais maintenant rien ne va plus et toutes tes inquiétudes te reviennent.

Tu as ruiné votre première fois en venant trop vite, en étant trop timide, en restant allongé sans rien faire. Et Draco ne doit pas avoir pris autant de plaisir que toi, il doit penser que tu es égoïste et…L'horreur et la honte grondent brutalement dans ton estomac et tu te sens sur le point de défaillir face à la bouffée d'angoisse qui paralyse ton corps. Tu le repousses fermement par les épaules en t'étouffant presque avec tes larmes.

« - J'ai besoin de respirer. »

Tu essaies de contenir tes sanglots.

« - S'il te plaît…Recule… »

_Clic_. La lumière envahit la chambre et tu clignes des paupières pour chasser les tâches noires qui obscurcissent ta vision. Tu tombes dans le silence tandis que Draco se redresse lentement sur le matelas, un pli d'inquiétude barrant son front. Il y a quelque chose de chaud sur tes joues. Ce sont sans doute des larmes. Et il s'empresse de les essuyer avec le dos de sa main et des baisers papillons.

« - Ca va ? »

Tu ne lui réponds pas. Tu as trop honte pour formuler le moindre mot.

« - Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Je ne t'ai pas fait mal, n'est-ce pas ? »

Tu secoues la tête de gauche à droite.

« - Je ne suis pas en porcelaine. C'est juste…Je ferais mieux de rentrer chez moi. Ce…ce n'était pas…C'était stupide de ma part de croire que… »

Tu essaies de t'asseoir mais il t'oblige à te recoucher en appuyant sur tes épaules.

« - Ne t'enfuies pas maintenant. »

« - Ecoute, Draco. C'était…c'était vraiment une mauvaise idée, d'accord ? Je ne suis pas fait…Je ne mérite pas…Ne parlons plus jamais de cette nuit, je…C'est mieux pour nous deux, crois-moi. »

Tu remontes les draps pour dissimuler ton torse dont tu as tellement honte.

« - Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Il caresse ta joue du bout des doigts et tu as envie de céder et de rester avec lui.

« - Tu… Je…Nous avons…Je ne peux pas ! Je ne peux pas. »

Tu pleures ouvertement maintenant. Tes sanglots agitent douloureusement tes épaules, ton ventre est noué, ta gorge est serrée. Tu ne supportes plus cette vie où le moindre moment de bonheur est finalement gâché par La Vérité. La Vérité qui est toujours là quelque part au fond de toi, peu importe l'endroit et l'heure, peu importe la personne qui est avec toi. La Vérité gagne à chaque fois le combat en te rappelant que tu n'es pas quelqu'un de désirable, pas quelqu'un de normal, pas quelqu'un qui est fait pour être heureux avec Draco.

« - Ne pars pas. »

Tu tentes de fuir, il te ceinture pour t'en empêcher.

« - Tu ne peux pas me garder contre ma volonté ! Tu ne peux pas et je… »

Tu paniques complètement. Les mots se bousculent maladroitement dans ta bouche et tu as envie de vomir. Vomir ce moment, vomir cette nuit avec lui, vomir tes sentiments, vomir ta stupidité qui t'a fait croire que cette fois-si les choses pourraient être différentes et bien se passer. Tu n'as plus de souffle, la nausée enserre ta gorge dans une poigne de fer et tu as l'impression de devenir fou.

Draco se contente de te ramener contre lui, il fait disparaît ton visage dans le creux de son cou où tu te laisses aller à pleurer comme un enfant. Ses bras te tiennent lorsqu'il guide ta tête sur son torse parfait alors qu'il caresse tendrement tes cheveux noirs désordonnés. Il attend un long moment avant de te poser la question que tu redoutes. Il te laisse te calmer d'abord en te tenant fort contre son cœur et c'est étrange de se sentir autant aimé et désiré par quelqu'un d'aussi spécial que lui.

« - Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Sa voix est basse et douce.

« - Je crois que je vais vomir. »

Tu le sens tout autour de toi, lui et son odeur sucrée, lui et ses bras musclés, lui et son corps blanc. Il t'enveloppe dans un cocon de tendresse et d'amour et tu te sens presqu'à ta place à ses côtés et cette idée ridicule te donne envie de sangloter encore plus. Tu t'éloignes un peu de lui pour pouvoir parler sans que ta voix soit étouffée contre sa peau douce.

« - J'ai souvent l'impression que je vais vomir. Mais, en général, il ne se passe rien. »

Il fronce les sourcils, tu hausses les épaules.

« - Je suis désolé, d'accord ? Je suis réellement désolé. Puis-je… »

Il ne te laisse pas finir ta phrase avant de prendre à son tour la parole.

« - Pourquoi es-tu désolé ? »

Tu soupires, tu caches ton visage entre tes mains.

« - Pour avoir foiré. »

Tu lui jettes un regard en coin. Il semble confus.

« - J'ai foiré notre nuit. Je suis désolé. Je n'aime pas que les gens me regardent ou me touchent. Je…je ne suis pas _normal_. Je ne peux pas faire toutes ces…_choses_ convenablement. Je voulais être bon pour toi mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je ne sais même pas comment être bon. Et je suis tellement désolé et je… »

« - Harry ! »

Tu arrêtes brusquement de parler. Il a l'air en colère.

« - Ecoute-moi. Je ne veux plus que tu dises ce genre de choses, d'accord ? J'ai apprécié. C'était vraiment très bien. »

Tu hausses les épaules tristement.

« - Tu n'es pas obligé de dire cela. »

« - Je sais mais ce que je te dis, est vrai. D'accord, ce n'était pas parfait. Et oui, tu aurais pu participer davantage mais ce n'est pas ta faute si tu manques d'expérience. Ce n'est pas ta faute si tu ne sais pas quoi faire et si tu es mal à l'aise. Tout ça viendra avec le temps, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Il sourit et tu as de nouveau envie de vomir.

« - Mais, toi, tu sais comment…Après combien de fois…quand est ce que cela devient meilleur ? »

Il te regarde, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux arrondis par la surprise.

« - C'est moi, n'est-ce pas ? Les autres ne connaissent pas ce genre de problème parce qu'ils ne sont…ils ne sont pas comme moi. Et aussi parce que tu es… »

Tu fais un geste en direction de son corps. Il fronce les sourcils sans comprendre.

« - Enfin, tu le sais, non ? »

Tu refais le même geste mais il ne semble toujours pas savoir où tu veux en venir.

« - Tu es attirant, beau, parfait. »

Il te fixe un long moment. Ensuite, il se couche contre les oreillers en soupirant.

« - Pourquoi es-tu convaincu que tu n'es pas attirant ? »

« - Parce que je ne le suis pas ? »

Tu es sûr de ta réponse. Bordel, tu sais combien tu n'es pas sexy !

« - Regarde-moi ! Je suis tellement maigre que tu peux compter mes os, mes cheveux sont toujours décoiffés, mes yeux sont trop grands par rapport… »

« - J'aime beaucoup tes yeux. »

Ses doigts se perdent sur ta peau et tu as envie de le croire.

« - J'ai beaucoup aimé cette nuit aussi. Je rêve déjà de la fois suivante quand je pourrais te faire l'amour avec ma bouche ou te faire l'amour avec mon corps. Ta maladresse ne me dégoute pas. Je…Notre histoire est plus importante que le sexe, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il attend visiblement une réponse de ta part et tu es surpris de le trouver hésitant face à toi. Il est suspendu à ta bouche comme s'il craignait ta réponse, comme s'il avait peur que tu puisses le considérer comme un vulgaire coup d'un soir. Tu noues maladroitement tes bras autour de sa nuque pour le rassurer et il embrasse tes cheveux tendrement.

« - C'est plus que du sexe. »

« - Va prendre une douche. »

Il détourne la tête. Tu enfiles ton t-shirt malgré ton ventre poisseux. Tu traverses la chambre jusqu'à la salle de bain de marbre blanc où tu te glisses dans la cabine de verre transparent. Tu te savonnes entièrement en essayant de ne pas repenser à ce qui vient de se passer. Pourtant, les images ne cessent pas de défiler devant tes yeux et tu commences à croire que Draco est peut-être un peu amoureux de toi. Sinon pourquoi serait-il aussi gentil ?

**DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH**

Un nouveau mois passe avant que Draco n'arrive à te convaincre des bienfaits de l'amour charnel. Depuis votre première nuit, il y a eu d'autres soirées où ses mains ont découvert ton corps avec patience et amour. Le tas de vêtements au pied du lit a augmenté au fil de vos rencontres jusqu'à ce que tu te retrouves complètement nu avec un Draco tout aussi dévêtu que toi. La première fois où il t'a caressé avec sa bouche, tu as pleuré parce que tu t'es senti tellement aimé et désiré que tu croyais être au paradis.

Tu relèves la tête lorsque Draco embrasse ton ventre avant de descendre beaucoup plus bas avec un sourire coquin sur le coin des lèvres. Tu arques ton dos, tu soulèves tes hanches et tu étouffes tes gémissements de plaisir entre tes mains. Tu as toujours honte de ton corps mais tu as appris à faire confiance au jeune homme blond lorsqu'il te dit qu'il aime ta minceur, qu'il aime tes poils noirs, qu'il t'aime assez pour te trouver parfait pour ses bras.

« - Ca va, Harry ? Tu te sens bien ? »

« - Oui…Con…Continue. »

« - J'ai envie d'essayer quelque chose de nouveau. »

Tu hésites avant d'acquiescer devant son air résolu. Jusqu'à présent, Draco a toujours fait en sorte de te rendre heureux et tu sais qu'il ne fera jamais quelque chose qui pourrait te déplaire ou t'attrister. Pourtant, tu fronces les sourcils lorsqu'il ouvre la table de nuit. L'obscurité ambiante t'empêche de voir ce qu'il est en train de faire et c'est la première fois que tu regrettes de ne pas pouvoir le regarder dans la lumière.

Après quelques secondes, il revient s'allonger contre toi et sa main glisse sur ton ventre puis elle se perd sur tes cuisses. Ensuite, il remonte jusqu'à enfoncer légèrement un doigt dans ton corps avant de suspendre ses gestes attendant visiblement de voir ta réaction. Tu te raidis immédiatement en pensant à la caresse qu'il veut te faire, à cet endroit sale de ton corps, à la gêne qui brûle tes joues. Le silence s'étire entre vous jusqu'à ce que sa bouche se perde sur tes cheveux.

« - Tu es d'accord ? »

« - Je…C'est sale. »

« - Tu n'es pas sale. On s'est lavé avant de se coucher. »

« - Mais… »

« - Si tu ne veux pas parce que tu ne te sens pas prêt ou parce que tu as mal, j'arrête. Si c'est parce que tu penses que ce n'est pas un endroit propre ou ce genre de bêtises, je continue. »

Tu pinces fermement les lèvres sans répondre. Tu n'as pas vraiment mal. C'est juste un peu désagréable. Et, en vérité, tu te sens vaguement excité à l'idée de faire **vraiment** l'amour avec Draco. Mais, en même temps, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de penser que ce n'est pas très propre et tu imagines des scénarios catastrophiques où tu finis par dégouter Draco complètement de ton corps maigrichon à cause de cette étreinte trop poussée et trop intime.

« - Ce n'est pas propre. »

« - D'accord. »

Draco poursuit tendrement son exploration et tu enfouis ton visage dans le creux de son cou en soupirant de gêne et de plaisir. Il te laisse faire en riant alors que ses doigts dansent dans ton corps au rythme de tes soupirs et de tes gémissements. Il semble aimer ce qu'il est en train de te faire, sa bouche devient de plus en plus gourmande sur tes épaules et sur ta nuque alors que le nombre de ses doigts augmente jusqu'à trois. A partir de ce moment-là, tu commences à avoir vraiment mal malgré sa douceur et sa tendresse. Tu gémis contre lui et il s'empresse de masser le bas de ton dos de sa main libre en te murmurant des mots d'amour.

« - On peut arrêter si tu as trop mal. »

Tu gémis sourdement une fois de plus contre son torse.

« - Tu as mal, Harry ? »

« - Je…Oui. Pourquoi ca fait mal comme ça ? »

Draco rit légèrement dans tes cheveux.

« - Parce que c'est la première fois. »

« - Hum. »

Draco te caresse de nouveau avec ses mains partout sur ton ventre, tes cuisses, tes fesses. Sa bouche avale chacun de tes soupirs avant de descendre le long de ton corps pour te faire l'amour passionnément. Tu oublies la brulure dans le bas de ton dos, tu oublies le sentiment désagréable d'être étiré, tu oublies la peur qui est supposée paralyser tes muscles. Tu jouis brusquement et Draco se presse de nouveau contre toi pour te rappeler qu'il n'a pas trouvé son plaisir dans votre étreinte.

« - Je…Harry, je peux te faire l'amour ? »

Ton cœur accélère brutalement dans ta poitrine, ta gorge se noue complètement, tes mains tremblent sur les draps. Le moment est arrivé et tu as peur même si tu es amoureux de Draco au point de perdre la tête, au point de lui donner ton corps, au point d'oublier d'avoir honte de ce que tu es lorsqu'il te regarde avec des étoiles plein les yeux.

« - D'accord. »

« - Je vais y aller doucement. »

« - D'accord. »

Tu sembles incapable de prononcer un autre mot tellement ta gorge est nouée par l'émotion. Tu devines malgré l'obscurité que Draco est en train d'enfiler un préservatif vu les mouvements qu'il fait à côté de toi. Ensuite, il se glisse souplement entre tes jambes et ton cœur bat sourdement dans ta gorge à tel point que le jeune homme blond doit le sentir battre lui aussi. Et puis, tout à coup, Draco est en toi. Tu as mal et tu plantes tes doigts dans ses épaules pour lui faire payer la déchirure de ton corps alors qu'il ondule lentement en murmurant sans fin son plaisir.

Tu subis l'étreinte sans vraiment participer, trop intimidé pour bouger tes hanches comme tu en as pourtant follement envie. Draco t'abreuve de mots d'amours, de caresses passionnées, de baisers amoureux et tu sens que ta place est quelque part ici, dans ce lit, dans les bras de cet homme. Alors, tu fais la seule chose que tu puisses faire à ce moment précis. Tu pleures de joie en te répétant que tu as enfin trouvé le bonheur et que La Vérité a perdu un combat. Il ne te reste plus qu'à gagner la guerre contre elle maintenant.

**DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH**

Tu te réveilles le matin suivant lorsque le soleil se pose sur ton visage. Tu clignes plusieurs des paupières alors qu'une odeur entêtante de café et de croissants au beurre envahi la chambre. Tu finis par t'asseoir en grimaçant discrètement pour découvrir un Draco souriant assis sur le rebord du lit avec un plateau débordant de nourriture. La douleur dans le bas de ton dos te rappelle ce qui s'est passé la veille et tu rougis violemment en détournant le regard.

« - Bonjour, amour. »

Draco se penche pour te voler un baiser et tu te laisses docilement faire en savourant le surnom qu'il vient de te donner pour la première fois. Tu le laisses te servir une tasse de café, tu le laisses te nourrir de petites bouchées de brioche avant de remarquer son air de plus en plus sérieux. Ton cœur se serre dans ta poitrine alors que tu envisages déjà le pire sans savoir pourquoi tu ne peux pas avoir davantage confiance dans votre bonheur.

« - Harry, je voudrais te parler de quelque chose. »

« - Quoi ? »

« - Je pense que tu…tu devrais parler de ton problème à quelqu'un. »

Tu te raidis brusquement entre les draps. Tu sais pertinemment ce que Draco est en train de sous-entendre en te proposant de **parler de ton problème à quelqu'un**. Tu sais que cela signifie qu'il te conseille de voir un psychologue ou un psychiatre comme si la médecine pouvait te soigner de ton anormalité, comme si tu pouvais confier ce que tu éprouves à quelqu'un alors que tu es incapable de lui expliquer la moitié de ce que tu ressens. Tu sais que les médecins penseront que tu es étrange, enfantin et anormal. Et le pire, c'est que tu es certainement comme cela.

« - J'ai mal dans le bas du dos. Et j'ai envie de me laver. »

« - C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? »

« - Je n'aime pas partager, Draco. Je ne sais pas expliquer aux autres ce que je ressens. Je n'ai pas assez de mots pour décrire la peur, la panique, l'angoisse. J'ai conscience d'avoir un problème, c'est déjà bien non ? »

« - Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir en parler ? »

Son ton est paternel et tu détestes cela.

« - Ne prend pas ce ton avec moi, d'accord ? Et crois-moi, tu n'as pas envie de savoir. »

« - Et si j'ai vraiment envie de savoir ce qui se passe dans ta tête ? »

« - Tu n'as pas envie de savoir. Si tu savais ce que je pense les trois quart du temps, tu me prendrais pour un fou et tu me quitterais pour quelqu'un d'autre. »

« - Quelqu'un t'a déjà…quitté ? »

Tu ne réponds pas tout de suite à sa question. Tu penses à toutes les personnes que tu as perdues à cause de La Vérité qui t'a empêché de répondre à leur main tendue et à leur sourire, qui t'a empêché de leur parler et de nouer des liens avec eux, qui t'a empêché de remarquer qu'ils voulaient être gentils avec toi. Tu penses aussi à ce gars avec qui tu as passé une soirée avant qu'il ne disparaisse totalement de ta vie. Peut-être que La Vérité est responsable de son départ à lui aussi.

« - Il y a eu ce gars avec qui j'ai fait…des trucs. J'étais saoul, je ne me souviens pas très bien de cette nuit. Je ne me souviens pas de ce que je lui ai dit ou de ce que j'ai fait. Je me souviens surtout qu'il n'était plus là le lendemain matin à mon réveil. Et peut-être que c'est parce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ou parce que j'ai trop parlé de moi. »

« - A mes yeux, c'est lui qui a fait quelque chose de mal en passant la nuit avec toi alors que tu étais saoul. Tu vas me dire ce qui trotte dans ta tête ? »

Tu soupires avant de te lancer à l'eau.

« - Je ne suis pas à l'aise avec les gens, d'accord ? »

Tu parles au réveil matin parce que tu es incapable d'affronter le regard de Draco.

« - Je ne suis pas à l'aise avec les gens. Je ne les aime pas la plupart du temps et ils ne m'aiment pas non plus. Parfois, si je reste trop longtemps avec des inconnus, je me sens physiquement malade. J'ai des vertiges, je me sens nauséeux et, parfois, je vomis. »

« - Harry… »

« - Je n'aime pas être touché. Je me sens terriblement mal dans ma peau, j'ai honte de mon corps et je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que je t'ai laissé me faire tous ces trucs sans réagir. Je suis juste incapable d'avoir des relations normales avec les autres. J'ai un problème, d'accord ? Je sais que tu l'as déjà remarqué. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour l'accepter. Parfois, je me dis que j'aurais aimé que tu le remarques plus tôt. Avant que nous passions nos nuits ensemble, avant que je ne sois complètement amoureux de toi. »

Tu frottes tes yeux pour dissimuler tes larmes. Draco fait comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué et tu l'aimes encore un peu plus pour sa discrétion et pour cette faculté qu'il a de savoir quand il doit insister et quand il doit laisser tomber une conversation. Il dépose un baiser sur ton front avant de glisser ses lèvres jusqu'à ton oreille droite qu'il taquine du bout de la langue avant de murmurer quelques mots contre la peau chaude de ta nuque.

« - Tu as mal ? »

Tu souris devant son changement de sujet.

« - Ca va. C'est juste…sensible. »

« - C'est normal. Ca va passer d'ici quelques heures. »

« - D'accord. »

« - Tu as…tu as aimé ? »

Tu rougis en baissant la tête face à sa question indiscrète.

« - Je crois que…oui. C'était agréable. Pas au début. Mais après quand tu étais…vraiment dedans, c'était bien. Pas assez pour moi…Tu sais. Mais j'ai aimé dans l'ensemble. »

Tes joues brûlent atrocement et tu te sens rassuré lorsque tu remarques que Draco semble être un peu mal à l'aise lui aussi face à ce sujet de conversation. Il finit par quitter la chambre pour prendre sa douche pendant que tu termines ton petit-déjeuner avant de te laver à ton tour. Tu le rejoins ensuite dans le salon où tu le retrouves assis pensivement devant la baie vitrée.

« - Harry, il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais te demander. »

« - Oui ? »

Tu te sens nerveux et tu joues avec un fil qui dépasse de ton t-shirt.

« - Je t'ai déjà parlé de mon parrain Severus Snape, je crois ? »

« - Tu m'as dit quelques mots sur lui. »

« - C'est un ami à mon père. Et il est…docteur. Pour être plus précis, il est psychothérapeute. »

Ta gorge se noue car tu sais déjà les mots qui vont suivre.

« - Je lui ai parlé de toi. Il m'a dit qu'il accepterait de te recevoir si tu avais envie de parler à quelqu'un au sujet de tes angoisses continuelles. »

« - Il n'y a rien d'anormal chez moi. »

Tu sais que c'est un mensonge mais tu as besoin d'y croire.

« - Il n'a pas dit que tu étais anormal. Et je ne pense pas cela de toi non plus. Tu es juste…différent et cette différence te gâche la vie, non ? Je te jure qu'il est très compétent et, malgré son air revêche, il est très gentil aussi avec les gens. »

Tu portes une main tremblante à ton estomac.

« - Rien que l'idée de voir quelqu'un me donne envie de vomir. »

« - Je suis sûr que Severus sera comment gérer cet inconvénient. Il est médecin après tout. J'essaie juste de t'aider parce que j'ai envie de te voir sourire plus souvent. Tu es tellement beau quand tu souris mais c'est tellement rare. »

« - Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. »

Tu sais que tu ressembles à un enfant têtu mais tu t'en fiches.

« - Tu es malheureux, Harry. Ne me dis pas le contraire, je le sais. »

Tu abandonnes finalement sous son regard tendre et inquiet.

« - Oui, je suis malheureux. »

« - Severus peut t'aider à aller mieux. Et puis, je suis là moi aussi. »

« - D'accord. Je veux bien aller le voir. »

Draco te récompense par un baiser époustouflant qui fait battre ton cœur follement dans ta poitrine, qui fait trembler tes mains de désir et d'amour. Tu le laisses te conduire de nouveau jusqu'à la chambre où il te fait l'amour pour la seconde fois après avoir fermé les volets. Tu t'accroches à lui en soupirant de plaisir et tu penses qu'il est un ange descendu du ciel pour te sauver de toi-même. Et tu souris bêtement face à cette pensée beaucoup trop romantique.

En vérité, il t'a déjà sauvé.

**DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH**

Les mois ont passé et cela fait un an que Draco partage ta vie, un an qu'il a mis du soleil dans ton quotidien, un an qu'il a donné un sens à une existence qui n'en avait aucun. Sur ses conseils, tu as été voir Severus Snape le parrain psychothérapeute et tu as enfin pu mettre un nom sur La Vérité qui te ronge le ventre chaque jour depuis vingt-cinq ans. La Vérité s'appelle en réalité un Avoidant Personality Disorder. Ce qui donne AvPD pour les intimes. Un trouble de la personnalité qui te rend inapte aux contacts sociaux.

Tu as commencé une thérapie comportementale et, même si elle ne te guérira jamais entièrement de tes démons intérieurs, ta vie s'est considérablement améliorée depuis que tu sais que tu es malade. Tu n'es pas responsable des pensées négatives qui trottent toujours dans ta tête. Tu n'es pas responsable de cette timidité maladive qui te rend maladroit et timoré même avec Draco. Tu n'es pas responsable de ce que tu es et c'est un vrai soulagement de savoir cela.

Bien sûr, tu as encore beaucoup de travail à faire sur toi.

Tu n'arrives toujours pas à te montrer nu en pleine lumière devant Draco car tu détestes ton corps comme au premier jour mais tu as appris à cohabiter avec ce corps et à le respecter même s'il n'est pas comme tu voudrais qu'il soit pour plaire au jeune homme blond. Tu ne sais toujours pas donner du plaisir avec ta bouche. Tu n'oses toujours pas faire le premier pas au lit. Tu attends toujours sagement que Draco ait envie de faire l'amour pour te plier à ses exigences mais tu as appris à vocaliser ton plaisir, à murmurer parfois tes désirs, à être assez détendu pour que le sexe soit amusant et plaisant.

Tu as quitté le supermarché et tu as décroché une place d'assistant dans une université réputée. Tu ne seras sans doute jamais capable de donner des cours devant un auditoire mais tu aimes l'idée de corriger les thèses des étudiants, de passer ton temps le nez plongé dans des bouquins poussiéreux, de parapher de rouge les bêtises que certains écrivent sur leurs feuilles d'examens. Tu aimes encore plus le regard fier de Draco et le sourire tendre sur sa bouche lorsqu'il regarde avec toi le chemin parcouru depuis votre première rencontre.

Tu as été le témoin d'Hermione à son mariage et tu as, par la même occasion, rencontré Ron. Le jeune homme roux s'est révélé être une version masculine de la jeune femme brune et tu as été surpris par sa gentillesse et sa patience. Tu as été surpris par la famille de Draco aussi qui t'a accueilli à bras ouverts et qui t'a remercié pour avoir réussi à rendre heureux leur unique enfant. Tu as été embrassé par Pansy (la meilleure amie casse-pied) sur les deux joues le soir du nouvel an que tu as fêté avec les amis de Draco dans un manoir supposé être hanté qui avait été loué pour l'occasion.

Tu as également été voir tes parents, tu les as regardés droit dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis très longtemps et tu leur as avoué la vérité. Tu leur as parlé de ton AvPD qu'ils n'ont jamais remarqué parce qu'ils étaient trop occupés à te comparer à eux-mêmes. Tu leur as dit que tu aimais un homme, que tu étais heureux, que la vie était belle et que tu avais trouvé une main à tenir, un guide à suivre, une épaule sur laquelle te reposer.

Ta vie n'est pas parfaite, évidemment.

La Vérité surgit encore aux moments les plus inattendus et les plus importants pour te faire un croche-pied mais, dans l'ensemble, tu arrives à avancer malgré elle. Tu arrives à vivre avec elle à tes côtés, à accepter ce qu'elle te fait perdre chaque jour, à admettre qu'elle ne partira jamais et que tu ne seras jamais comme les autres même si tu essaies d'être normal le plus possible. Tu sais aussi qu'elle ne te volera jamais Draco et c'est ce qui te permet de te lever chaque matin.

Tu te tournes sur le côté et tu regardes pensivement le jeune homme blond qui partage ta vie. Du bout des doigts, tu caresses la peau douce de ses joues avant de t'attarder sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il t'a apporté le bonheur sur un plateau d'argent, il t'a réconforté à chaque déception, il a combattu avec toi La Vérité et il la combat encore chaque jour à tes côtés. Oui, ta vie n'est pas parfaite. Non, La Vérité ne disparaitra jamais de ton ventre.

Mais tu es heureux pour la première fois de ta vie.

Et le bonheur n'a pas de prix.

**DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH**

**Bon, je sais que ce n'est pas un Happy End complet mais personne ne guérit de ce trouble de la personnalité. Disons que la vie d'Harry s'est beaucoup améliorée quand même et que Draco y est vraisemblablement pour quelque chose lol !**

**Bizzzoooo**

**Petitchaton**


End file.
